


Mon Loup, Mes Emmerdes

by HBOWarrior



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Du camping sauvage, des ados éméchés, et un chaperon qui commence doucement à devenir dingue.





	1. The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Textes postés sur FF en 2014, mes premiers Sterek, qui sont une série de 4 OS pouvant se lire indépendamment les uns des autres, même s'il y a un petit fil conducteur.  
> J'ai choisi de tout poster sur une seule fic ici, donc j'upload la suite les jours qui viennent.
> 
> Bonne lecture, mes p'tits loups.

Derek ruminait depuis deux bonnes heures. Ces stupides gamins lui payeraient cher ! Depuis le début il avait l'impression d'être pris pour un imbécile. Il était l'Alpha, le mâle dominant, le mec qui faisait fuir tout le monde d'un seul regard sombre et menaçant. Il était Derek Hale, et personne ne prenait Derek Hale pour un imbécile.

Sauf cette bande d'ados un peu trop téméraires. Ils avaient beau déguerpir comme des lièvres chaque fois que Derek leur lançait une œillade meurtrière, ils revenaient toujours s'agripper à lui comme des arapèdes.

L'Alpha se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant, clairement frustré. Qui avait eu cette brillante idée, déjà ? Lydia, bien sûr. Il l'avait vu venir avec sa tignasse au brushing parfait et son faux sourire d'ange.

Et voilà qu'à présent, Derek était parmi ces gosses insupportables et bruyants qui s'agitaient sans raison autour d'un feu de camp.

Du camping sauvage ! Non, mais sérieusement, quelle idée !

_« Tu comprends Derek, on voudrait vraiment souffler un peu… Le camping c'est super ! Et on sera loin de Beacon Hills, mais il nous faut un chaperon… »_

_J't'en foutrais des chaperons !_

Il était trois heures du matin, Derek n'avait pas bougé de son tronc d'arbre auquel il était adossé dans la même position depuis des heures. Les gamins lui avaient juré qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool dans les bouteilles de soda, et il s'était visiblement fait avoir, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'assombrir encore un peu son humeur déjà très largement massacrante. Mais à son grand soulagement, le petit groupe commençait à fatiguer.

Ils gagnèrent chacun au compte-goutte leurs tentes, parfois en rampant, parfois en trébuchant. Bientôt, le calme se fit dans les bois et une chouette effraie hulula au loin, comme pour manifester le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait face à ce retour au calme.

Ne restaient plus qu'Allison, Scott, Stiles et Danny.

\- On devrait y aller nous aussi, fit Allison d'un ton sérieux tout en se levant, tandis que Danny bâillait en s'étirant et Stiles dormait à moitié sur Scott.

Pas trop tôt. Derek jubilait presque.

Scott se redressa et Danny l'aida à soulever un Stiles complètement dans le coaltar qui tenait à peine sur ses deux jambes.

\- Il a eu son compte, constata Scott.

\- Bonne nuit les garçons, lâcha Allison alors que lesdits garçons regagnaient leurs tentes. Derek ?

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il, exaspéré.

\- Euh… Il faudrait… Tu pourrais… Monter la garde ? Au cas où.

\- J'ai l'air d'avoir le choix ?

\- Merci !

La jeune fille regagna rapidement la tente qu'elle partageait avec Lydia et Derek se permit enfin un moment de détente. Il décroisa les bras et quitta son tronc d'arbre.

Toujours en soupirant et en marmonnant dans sa barbe, il tenta vaguement de raviver le feu qui mourait dans son cercle de pierres puis s'allongea sur son sac de couchage, sans prendre la peine de se glisser à l'intérieur.

Il observa un moment le ciel étoilé et contre toute attente, Morphée le cueillit dans ses bras sans crier gare.

Il n'avait dû dormir qu'une vingtaine de minutes puisque lorsqu'il se réveilla, la nuit était toujours aussi noire et le feu s'était finalement éteint.

Rectification : quelque chose l'avait réveillé.

Double rectification : quelqu'un l'avait réveillé.

Il s'apprêtait à se relever pour engueuler l'énergumène qui osait encore le déranger, mais il n'en eut pas le loisir. Il sentit un poids s'étendre sur lui et… lui faire un câlin ?

L'Alpha se pétrifia.

\- Dereeek… geignit une voix faiblarde.

Une fois la surprise passée, le susnommé reprit bien vite ses réflexes de prédateur et se débarrassa rapidement du pot de colle qui roula dans l'herbe en se plaignant.

\- Aïe !

\- Va dormir, Stiles ! ordonna sèchement Derek en se levant.

\- J'y arrive pas, c'est une vraie fournaise sous la tente, Scott parle dans son sommeil et en plus, je crois… je crois que j'ai l'alcool triste. C'est comme ça qu'on dit ? J'veux dire… C'est normal si j'ai envie de pleurer sans savoir pourquoi ?

Derek soupira. Encore. Ça devenait vraiment une habitude chez lui.

\- Et en plus, poursuivit Stiles, j'dois te parler. Mais genre vraiment te parler. Pas juste papoter ou quoi, hein. Te parler sérieusement. Je sens que j'vais pleurer sinon. Ou vomir, j'suis pas encore sûr… Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je devais te parler ?

\- Tu es complètement saoul, retourne te coucher, grogna Derek en faisant bien attention à ne pas trop élever la voix pour ne pas ameuter tous les autres.

L'Alpha scruta Stiles de ses yeux de loup puis retourna s'allonger sans plus faire attention à l'adolescent.

Une seconde plus tard, il sentit Stiles s'allonger à côté de lui.

\- Tu plaisantes, là ?!

\- S'te plait Derek, sois cool ! Il fait trop chaud… Et on est vraiment à l'étroit sous cette tente. Pourquoi jamais personne veut de moi ? pleurnicha le garçon.

Derek s'apprêtait à le rembarrer lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Stiles commençait vraiment à pleurer.

Il avait définitivement l'alcool triste.

Manquait plus que ça.

\- OK, OK. Très bien, reste ! Mais par pitié, boucle-la.

Le plus vieux ajusta sa position en croisant les bras sur son torse puis ferma les yeux, sourcils froncés.

\- Derek ? murmura un moment plus tard Stiles. Derek ? Tu dors ?

« Bien sûr que non » aurait voulu hurler Derek. Mais il n'en fit rien, préférant ignorer royalement le gamin en se tournant sur le côté, dos à lui.

Le calme revint, mais fut de courte durée.

Il sentit Stiles remuer derrière lui puis se rapprocher jusqu'à se coller contre lui et passer un bras sur son torse. À peine avait-il fini sa manœuvre que Derek perdit son sang-froid. D'une vitesse prodigieuse, il se retourna et plaqua violemment le garçon au sol, ses yeux d'un rouge flamboyant le défiant de faire un geste.

Stiles avait grimacé sous la force de Derek qui était à présent au-dessus de lui et lui retenait fermement les épaules, un genou entre ses jambes.

Une petite voix au fin fond de la conscience de l'adolescent se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas spécialement effrayé par un Derek visiblement en rogne, prêt à laisser son loup le bouffer. Littéralement.

L'alcool jouait sans doute beaucoup dans cette histoire.

Non, au lieu d'être effrayé, Stiles leva une main qu'il fit remonter le long du bras de son assaillant et profita de l'égarement de Derek pour se redresser sur ses coudes, agripper sa nuque et le tirer vers lui pour… eh bien pour l'embrasser.

Il n'eut cependant que le temps d'effleurer ses lèvres. Derek enserra ses mains autour de son cou et le plaqua à nouveau au sol, son regard s'enflamma un peu plus malgré l'étonnement certain dont il était la victime.

Aucun mot ne fut dit. Pendant un temps infiniment long, Derek toisa Stiles, le souffle soudain erratique, visiblement en proie à un débat intérieur d'une rare violence. Le plus jeune se douta qu'après un tel geste, Derek réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de le tuer rapidement et proprement.

Voyant que l'Alpha ne réagissait plus, et sentant qu'il allait finir par tourner de l'œil s'il ne cessait de l'étrangler, Stiles tenta le tout pour le tout. Il remercierait plus tard l'alcool qui affluait dans ses veines pour lui avoir insufflé le courage d'enfin se lancer.

Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais Derek Hale avait un certain pouvoir d'attraction sur lui. Quand il l'avait rencontré, et malgré la crainte qu'il éprouvait envers lui, la petite voix au fond de sa conscience lui avait murmuré « ce sera lui le premier ».

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Stiles posa des mains légèrement tremblantes sur les pectoraux de Derek et les glissa lentement le long de son t-shirt jusqu'à s'accrocher à sa ceinture, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le regard carnassier de son vis-à-vis.

Derek ne bougea pas, mais resserra ses doigts autour du cou du garçon qui, cette fois, grimaça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

OK, Derek était maintenant clairement en train de l'étrangler. Mais puisque ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas, Stiles se dit qu'il pouvait continuer son petit jeu.

D'un geste maladroit, il désangla la ceinture de Derek puis déboutonna son jeans avec la ferme attention d'aller au bout de ce qu'il avait entrepris. Cependant, lorsqu'une de ses mains s'apprêtait à plonger dans son boxer, Derek le relâcha pour mieux lui attraper les poignets et les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Stiles se dit que c'était la fin, qu'il allait se faire arracher la tête, ou pire encore. Mais au lieu de ça, des lèvres brûlantes s'abandonnèrent contre les siennes dans un baiser aussi brusque que sauvage.

Ce fut donc au tour de Stiles d'être complètement groggy face à ce soudain retournement de situation. Une morsure sur sa lèvre inférieure et le sang qui affluait dans sa bouche le ramena à la réalité assez rapidement. Il tenta lamentablement de se débattre, déjà parce qu'il manquait de souffle, et aussi parce que la prise de Derek sur ses poignets commençait sérieusement à le faire souffrir.

Dans un élan de bonté, Derek le libéra, posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il s'affaissa un peu sur lui, réduisant presque totalement l'espace entre eux et passa sa langue sur la lèvre meurtrie de l'adolescent avant de s'enfoncer dans sa bouche pour une danse exquise. Un baiser au goût de sang et d'alcool tellement suave et brutal que Stiles ne put retenir un couinement assez ridicule, mais tout aussi adorable. Derek se redressa légèrement, et Stiles se noya un instant dans les deux orbes toujours flamboyants et presque noirs.

\- Boucle-la, chuchota Derek en fondant sur sa carotide, mordillant la chair pour finalement y laisser une belle marque violacée.

Les lèvres de Derek continuèrent leur chemin sur sa trachée, goutant la peau de sa langue. Des frissons parcoururent Stiles qui se mordit rageusement les lèvres pour étouffer un nouveau gémissement qui montait à sa gorge. L'alcool le mettait vraiment à fleur de peau… (la belle excuse !)

Une nouvelle morsure suffit à lui faire perdre pied alors que les mains de Derek étaient subitement passées sous son t-shirt, flattant ses hanches. Stiles ne put retenir un geignement et se cambra, rencontrant du même coup le bassin de l'homme au-dessus de lui, qui grogna à son tour.

Derek lui plaqua une main sur sa bouche alors que Stiles haletait, le regard vitreux et les joues rouges. L'Alpha scruta rapidement les tentes autour d'eux, mais tout était calme.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles essayait d'écarter la main de Derek, sans doute pour dire quelque chose, mais lorsqu'il bougea sous lui et sentit l'excitation du loup frotter contre la sienne, il couina à nouveau et Derek reporta son attention sur lui.

Son calme apparent et son air austère contrastaient avec ce que l'adolescent sentait contre ses cuisses. Seuls les yeux de Derek trahissaient son état physique et sans doute psychologique.

Ce dernier dévisagea Stiles puis soupira bruyamment avant de se lever et de sortir de leur campement sans un mot.

Stiles resta un moment étalé en étoile dans l'herbe. Les effets de l'alcool s'étaient taris et il sentait la gueule de bois poindre lentement.

Que venait-il de se passer, au juste ? Pourquoi Derek ne l'avait pas repoussé… et même frappé ? Comme il s'y était attendu ? Pourquoi était-il parti tout à coup ?

Une heure plus tard, l'Alpha n'était toujours pas de retour et Stiles finit par s'endormir.

Au petit matin, tout le monde s'était retrouvé autour du feu pour le petit-déjeuner. Derek avait regagné son tronc d'arbre et sa mauvaise humeur tandis que les autres discutaient avec plus ou moins d'entrain.

\- Hé, Stiles ! appela Lydia en lui empoignant le menton pour tourner son visage vers elle. Il t'est arrivé quoi ?

Elle examinait les marques de son cou. Stiles s'en rendit vite compte et la repoussa.

\- Quoi ? Ça ? Oh, c'est rien ! s'exclama-t-il en riant jaune.

\- Mais c'est… Un suçon ?

Les autres se tournèrent tous vers Stiles qui serra la mâchoire pour éviter de sortir une bourde. Puis les regards passèrent de Stiles à Scott, puis de Scott à Stiles.

\- Euh… Attendez les gars ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! lâcha Stiles en levant les mains, comme pour prouver son innocence.

Les autres se mirent à rire et à charrier les deux garçons.

\- Ça va pas ? s'écria Scott. C'est mon meilleur ami !

\- Rien ne prouve que c'est un suçon, d'abord ! se défendit Stiles. Et puis si ça se trouve, il est de toi, dit-il à l'attention de Lydia qui le gratifia d'une tape derrière le crâne.

Stiles grimaça et croisa alors le regard sombre de Derek.

Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué ?


	2. Instant Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Stiles ? Derek ne s'était sans doute jamais posé autant de questions à cet instant...

Si Derek avait pu se tirer une balle en pleine tête, là, tout de suite, il l'aurait probablement fait sans aucune once d'hésitation.

On avait clairement omis de lui préciser qu'être l'Alpha d'une meute de louveteaux écervelés signifiait la plupart du temps faire du baby-sitting.

Et une fois n'était pas coutume... Aujourd'hui, il ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

Flanqué de Scott, Stiles, Allison et Lydia, Derek marchait depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures dans la forêt -encore- et ruminait son désespoir dans sa barbe -encore-.

D'après Lydia, il était fort possible qu'ils tombent sur le cadavre d'une personne fraîchement disparue. Bien que les pouvoirs de la banshee restaient encore incontrôlables et approximatifs, le loup avait préféré croire Lydia et accompagner la petite bande plutôt que les laisser livrés à eux-mêmes.

Derek avait beau le nier, il adorait materner ces ados un peu spéciaux.

Sauf peut-être un... qui n'avait, du point de vue de l'Alpha, rien de spécial, soit dit en passant.

Et cet ado-là était justement en train de lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs.

\- Hé !... Derek ?... Deeeereeeeek !

Stiles chuchotait, lançant des œillades à ses amis qui marchaient un peu plus loin et tirant vivement sur la manche du loup qui finit par se retourner soudainement. Stiles s'arrêta juste avant de percuter Derek de pleine face.

\- Tu vas la fermer ? vociféra ce dernier entre ses crocs, son regard rouge et perçant cherchant à soumettre le garçon à ses ordres.

Mais c'était sans compter la détermination tenace du jeune Stilinski.

\- Mais ça fait une semaine que tu me dis de la fermer, ronchonna-t-il. Tu crois pas qu'on devrait en parler ?

Derek serra les poings, poursuivant sa route sans plus un regard à Stiles. Devant eux, Allison, Lydia et Scott étaient en grande conversation et personne ne s'était rendu compte du changement soudain dans l'atmosphère. Pas même les deux loups.

\- Je sais que j'aurais pas dû, reprit Stiles. Mais... oh ! Et puis merde, hein... J'en avais envie ! Et t'avais plutôt l'air d'en avoir envie, toi aussi...

\- Si tu me reparles encore de ça, je t'égorge, menaça Derek en se retournant une nouvelle fois, un doigt inquisiteur pointé sur le torse de l'adolescent.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as peur de quoi, Derek ? Si tu m'avais juste repoussé... Ou frappé, j'aurais pas insisté !

\- C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire !

\- Oh mon Dieu...

Stiles et Derek se retournèrent vers les trois autres. Lydia semblait complètement terrorisée, Allison avait armé son arc et Scott, accroupi au sol, soulevait précautionneusement un tas de feuilles mortes qui recouvrait de moitié ce qui paraissait être des organes encore chauds.

\- C-c'est... ce à quoi je pense ? balbutia Lydia, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Un foie, un cœur, des boyaux... énuméra Derek en s'approchant. Ça provient d'un animal.

La pression retomba soudain, mais ce soulagement ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

\- Tu sens ça ? demanda Derek à Scott en scrutant les bois.

\- C'est tout prêt...

Une ombre furtive passa à quelques mètres d'eux, plongeant subitement les environs dans un froid glacial.

\- Là ! s'écria Stiles.

Le garçon n'attendit pas que les autres le suivent. Propulsé par la poussée d'adrénaline caractéristique qui parcourait ses veines dans ce genre de situations, Stiles dévala une butte de terre à vive allure. Il entendit vaguement les autres l'appeler, mais il était déjà loin.

\- Qui a eu la bonne idée de l'emmener avec nous ? Ragea Derek.

Les trois adolescents le dévisagèrent, amusés, pendant un instant.

\- Allons-y, dit alors Scott en se mettant à courir en direction de la butte de terre qu'avait emprunté une minute plutôt l'hyperactif.

Et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à le retrouver.

Stiles se trouvait devant une maison abandonnée et en très mauvais état. Il était immobile face à elle, et la regardait avec une étrange fascination.

\- Stiles, appela Scott à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

Un bruissement dans les arbres, le hurlement d'un vent étonnement frais pour un mois de juin ensoleillé, une atmosphère lugubre... Rien de rassurant. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas avoir âme qui vive ici.

\- C'était là, j'en suis sûr, déclara Stiles en se tournant vers eux.

\- Stiles, attention ! Hurla Allison en décochant une flèche qui manqua de peu le garçon.

Tout se passa très vite. Ni Scott ni Derek n'eurent le temps de réagirent.

L'ombre surgit soudain des ténèbres et se matérialisa en une créature apparente à une femme enveloppée d'une lueur bleutée, glaciale.

D'un geste rapide, elle attrapa Stiles, dos à elle, par les cheveux et les lui tira violemment.

Alors, le jeune homme sentit une douleur aussi brûlante qu'insupportable le traverser. Paralysé par la peur et la souffrance, il hoqueta et sentit quelque chose d'humide et chaud imprégner son T-shirt.

\- Dernier avertissement, siffla la créature d'une voix tout droit sortie d'outre-tombe. _Mon_ territoire.

Puis elle s'évapora tandis que Stiles s'écroulait au sol.

Le petit groupe s'élança à la seconde vers le blessé. Stiles tremblait, il avait froid, ses lèvres étaient anormalement bleuies et du sang s'échappait à profusion d'une plaie béante qu'on n'avait aucun mal à discerner à travers son T-shirt.

Lydia exerçait déjà une pression dessus pour stopper l'hémorragie alors qu'Allison appelait le 911.

Derek poussa la rouquine avec plus de force qu'il n'aurait dû et attrapa un Stiles à demi conscient qui n'arrivait même pas à répondre à Scott, paniqué, qui le sommait de rester éveillé.

\- J'irais plus vite en l'amenant moi-même à l'hôpital, lâcha l'Alpha en tournant les talons, Stiles dans ses bras. Rentrez tous chez vous.

\- Et la créature ? Voulut savoir Allison.

\- On s'en occupera plus tard, c'est visiblement un Yokaï, on ne peut rien faire pour le moment. En attendant, éloignez-vous de cette maison.

\- Je viens avec toi, déclara Scott.

\- On vous suit ! Renchérit Lydia en jetant un coup d'œil à Allison, qui acquiesça.

Derek n'émit aucune objection.

            :::::::::::

 

Lorsque le shérif Stilinski sortit de la salle de réveil, il avait les traits tirés par l'anxiété, mais le soulagement pouvait se lire dans son regard.

Scott, Lydia et Allison l'assaillirent de questions, ainsi qu'Isaac, qui s'était joint à eux dès qu'il avait su pour Stiles. Derek, lui, resta en retrait dans le long couloir blanc de l'hôpital.

\- Ma mère n'a pas eu le temps de nous dire quoi que ce soit, dit Scott, comment va-t-il ?

\- Mieux, souffla le shérif. Tout s'est bien passé. Dix minutes de plus et il perdait un poumon.

Les adolescents s'échangèrent un regard coupable. Avant même que Scott n'ait le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, l'homme s'avança vers Derek, torse bombé et poings serrés.

\- Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il à voix basse, mais chaque fois que mon fils a des ennuis vous êtes dans les parages. Il a failli y rester, aujourd'hui. Ne vous approchez plus de lui.

Son ton était menaçant et son ordre sans appel. Derek ne répondit rien.

\- Maintenant, j'aimerais que quelqu'un me dise ce que vous fichiez tous les quatre dans cette forêt au lieu d'être en cours !

Tous les concernés partir dans un brouhaha d'explications aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres, le shérif essayant de faire le tri dans toutes les informations qui affluaient.

Derek décroisa les bras et quitta le mur auquel il était adossé.

\- C'est ma faute, laissa-t-il tomber assez fort pour couvrir les élucubrations des ados.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Soutenant le regard déjà assez lourd de reproches du shérif, Derek poursuivit :

\- C'était mon idée. Je leur avais promis de... leur montrer un coin... sympa... pour refaire du camping.

\- On a insisté pour aller voir ça tout de suite, déclara Lydia en venant à la rescousse de l'Alpha.

\- Stiles a fait une mauvaise chute, conclut Derek. Je suis désolé.

Le shérif le toisa un long moment, comme s'il essayait de déceler les rouages de cette déclaration qu'il savait n'être qu'une pure invention.

\- J'espère bien que vous l'êtes, lâcha-t-il alors avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers les plus jeunes. Je suis en service, cette nuit, je dois y aller. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

\- Je ramène Lydia chez elle, annonça Isaac.

\- Je te suis. Scott, préviens-nous s'il y a du nouveau, dit Allison en sachant pertinemment que le susnommé resterait au chevet de son meilleur ami jusqu'à son réveil.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

            :::::::::::

 

Derek avait attendu que Melissa McCall ordonne à son fils d'aller un peu se reposer chez lui pour rendre visite à Stiles.

Il était aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, les visites étaient interdites à cette heure-ci, mais l'Alpha ne s'en formalisa guère.

Il s'infiltra dans la chambre d'hôpital et s'approcha lentement du lit. Une machine émettait de rapides « _bip_ » désordonnés, signe que le rythme cardiaque du patient était spasmodique. Stiles dormait d'un sommeil plutôt agité. Il semblait souffrir.

Pendant un instant, Derek se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas appeler une infirmière, mais il se ravisa bien vite. Au lieu de cela, il s'approcha de l'adolescent, hésita encore quelques secondes, puis posa une main douce sur son poignet. Il absorba lentement sa douleur, les yeux rivés sur ce visage qui retrouvait peu à peu sa candeur.

Stiles laissa échapper un soupir soulagé puis lentement, il émergea, plissant les yeux sous la lumière cruelle. Derek retira vivement sa main et fit quelques pas en arrière.

\- J'ai une faim de loup, déclara Stiles d'une voix éraillée, ce qui fit brièvement sourire le plus vieux, malgré lui. Qu'est c'qu'il s'est passé ? Rajouta-t-il en grimaçant, portant une main juste en dessous de sa poitrine, là où la créature l'avait littéralement embroché.

Derek soupira et son regard s'assombrit.

\- Tu as failli te faire tuer, dit-il simplement.

Des flashs surgirent soudain dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Sa course-poursuite, la maison, et puis la douleur. Un froid glacial qui l'emportait peu à peu dans le néant, et les bras chauds et puissants de Derek le portant à travers bois.

Stiles sourit à pleines dents.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as sauvé !

\- J'aurais peut-être dû te laisser te vider de ton sang, répondit l'Alpha en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et tu étais si inquiet que tu es venu me rendre visite ! Je savais que derrière ce regard austère il y avait un gentil loup au cœur tendre.

\- N'en rajoute pas.

Derek lui lança un regard dur, croisa les bras, instaurant ainsi un silence quelque peu gênant, que le jeune homme ne tarda pas à briser.

\- Merci, Derek. Vraiment.

L'autre grommela. Stiles s'apprêtait à enchaîner sur une (plusieurs) question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut l'Alpha qui prit la parole le premier.

\- Écoute, Stiles, ce qu'il s'est passé dans les bois ne doit jamais se reproduire, tu m'entends ?

Pendant un instant, le plus jeune se demanda s'il parlait bien de l'incident près de la maison abandonnée. Cette phrase semblait avoir un double sens.

\- Tu as mis tout le monde en danger en te lançant seul à la poursuite de la créature.

Stiles soupira. Derek parlait vraiment de l'incident près de la maison abandonnée. Fichtre...

\- Je ne... commença-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi finir ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! À quoi tu pensais, hum ? Tu n'es qu'un humain ! S'emporta-t-il. Tu ne nous aides pas, Stiles ! Tu es un poids pour la meute. Tu n'as pas ta place parmi nous, c'est pourquoi je te demande de ne plus t'impliquer dans nos affaires et de ne plus venir au loft.

Stiles blêmit. Son cœur se serra et la machine à laquelle il était branché s'affola.

\- Tu plaisantes ? S'écria-t-il. Après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Après tous les mensonges à mon père pour vous couvrir, toi et les autres ? Après toutes mes infractions au bureau du shérif ? Non, sérieusement Derek, tu peux pas m'écarter comme ça juste parce qu'une espèce de nana fantomatiquement terrifiante a voulu nous faire peur ? C'est pas la première fois que ça nous arrive. Et je suis vivant, c'est le principal, non ?

\- Ma décision est sans appel. Je ne veux plus te voir traîner avec nous.

\- Est-ce que cette décision a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ?

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Autant jouer cartes sur table puisqu'il sentait que s'il ne disait rien, Derek lui filerait entre les doigts et jamais il ne pourrait réaborder le sujet.

\- J'essaie de te protéger ! Esquiva Derek. J'ai l'impression de traîner un boulet derrière moi, je ne peux pas m'amuser à te surveiller 24 heures sur 24 !

\- Ne change pas de sujet, bougonna Stiles.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus.

\- Pourquoi ça ? C'est quoi le problème ? Tu crois que j'ai agi sans y avoir réfléchi avant ? À ton avis pourquoi je t'ai embrassé, hein ?

\- Tu étais saoul.

\- Mais je savais ce que je faisais ! C'est ma faute si tu me plais, peut-être ? Pourquoi t'as répondu à mon baiser, hein ? Pourquoi tu veux pas en parler ? Bon sang, Derek, dis un truc !

\- Tu crois que c'est facile de contrôler les instincts primaires de mon loup ? C'était bientôt la pleine lune, en plus. J'y peux rien si tu t'es jeté sur moi ! Mais une chose est sûre, ça ne se reproduira jamais. Et tu sais quoi ? Je m'excuse si toi et tes hormones d'ado avez cru le contraire. En attendant, et c'est la dernière fois que je le répète : tu n'es plus le bienvenu ni au loft, ni dans la meute.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Derek se volatilisa, laissant Stiles complètement abasourdi.

            :::::::::::

 

_Trois semaines plus tard_

Perdu dans la contemplation de la lune qui brillait et se reflétait dans ses yeux, Derek ne bougeait pas. Il était resté dans cette position des heures durant devant sa grande baie vitrée, essayant vainement de se concentrer sur ce problème de Yokaï qui n'était toujours pas résolu. Elle n'avait fait plus aucune victime, mais rien ne prouvait qu'elle resterait sagement recluse sur son territoire. Derek devait trouver un moyen de la déloger et de l'éliminer au plus vite. Seulement, depuis ces dernières semaines, son niveau de concentration et de motivation était au plus bas. Il n'arrivait ni à réfléchir ni à prendre des décisions concrètes et cet état de fait commençait sérieusement à le rendre maboul.

\- Fichu gamin, grogna-t-il, clairement agacé.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix, il se retourna brièvement pour s'assurer que Peter, Cora ou n'importe qui d'autre n'était pas dans les parages.

Après tout, personne ne savait.

Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi l'humeur de l'Alpha était encore plus massacrante qu'à l'accoutumée... Et donc évidemment, personne ne se doutait des réelles motivations qui avaient poussé Derek à exclure Stiles de la meute.

Derek ne supportait pas ce gamin fouineur et bruyant, c'était un fait. Mais au fur et à mesure des mois, il avait pris l'habitude de sa présence envahissante. Et au fur et à mesure des mois, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose assez insolite : son loup réagissait de manière étrange lorsque Stiles était dans les parages. Il devenait incohérent et déraisonnable, mais jamais il n'avait pu expliquer pourquoi.

Jamais jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit de camping dans les bois. Stiles, alangui contre lui, le gratifiant d'un baiser certes alcoolisé, mais visiblement totalement assumé.

Et là, Derek avait compris. Et il avait dû fournir le plus colossal des efforts pour maîtriser ses émotions. C'était une part de lui qu'il détestait. La perte totale de contrôle dû à un détail propre aux loups-garous que l'on oubliait souvent : les pulsions sexuelles.

Une part de lui était animale, instinctive... L'assouvissement sexuel était autant naturel qu'exacerbé pour ces créatures de la nuit. Encore plus les soirs de pleine lune. Au fil des siècles, les loups avaient appris à contrôler cet état de fait, au prix d'une frustration quelque peu évidente et d'un excès de violence non contenue. Derek avait toujours bien géré cette part de bestialité en lui, préférant d'abord écouter ses pulsions humaines, nettement moins excessives. Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit.

Il avait d'abord fait l'autruche. Stiles n'était qu'un gosse en manque d'affection, son loup avait juste dû le ressentir, c'est pourquoi il avait vaguement répondu à ses baisers avant de se dire que ce serait la première et la dernière fois qu'il laisserait son loup s'exprimer ainsi. On parlait de Stiles Stilinski _avec_ Derek Hale, quand même. Pour ce dernier, c'était la chose la plus insensée qui soit.

Et puis il avait fallu que Stiles soit gravement blessé pour que Derek replonge dans ses ruminations incessantes. Il avait été un peu trop touché par cette histoire... D'autant que le shérif avait raison : Stiles avait le don de se jeter tête baissée dans la mêlée chaque fois que Derek était là. Pour son bien, il fallait qu'il l'écarte de toute activité surnaturelle, quelle qu'elle soit, sans compter le fait qu'il se sentait de moins en moins capable de maîtriser son loup.

Derek soupira. Oui, il avait pris la bonne décision. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Derek !

Le susnommé sursauta et se retourna avec vivacité. Scott se tenait au beau milieu du loft, sourcils relevés, attendant visiblement une quelconque réaction de la part du propriétaire des lieux.

\- Ça fait cinq minutes que je suis là. Et que je te parle...

\- Hum, ânonna Derek, gêné. Tu disais ?

\- Je disais que cette histoire est complètement ridicule ! Comment veux-tu qu'on avance ? Que ce soit lui ou nous... ça ne mène à rien !

\- De... quoi ?

\- Stiles !

Derek soupira une nouvelle fois et se pinça l'arête du nez, soudain épuisé. Il traversa la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

\- Quoi « Stiles » ? J'ai été clair là-dessus, non ?

\- Mais c'est mon meilleur ami ! Comment je fais pour l'écarter de la meute, moi ? Il pourrait nous aider contre la Yokaï !

\- La dernière fois il a failli être tué.

\- Mais Derek... !

\- Je suis l'Alpha, et en tant qu'Alpha j'exige qu'on obéisse à mes ordres ! S'écria-t-il. Ça vous tuerait de m'écouter au moins _une fois_?!

Scott se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer.

\- Va au moins le voir, proposa-t-il alors.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Ça fait une semaine qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital, et depuis, il a pas quitté sa chambre. Ça lui ressemble pas...

\- C'est pas mon problème.

\- J'essaie de lui parler de tout et de rien, histoire de le faire réagir, mais il est complètement amorphe...

\- C'est pas mon problème !

\- Parfait ! Hurla à son tour Scott, qui fit volte-face et quitta le loft d'un pas énervé.

Derek serra les poings.

À quoi jouait Stiles, encore ? Derek avait sincèrement pensé qu'une fois sorti de l'hôpital, il ferait tout pour contacter tout le monde et trouver un moyen de « réintégrer les rangs ». Au lieu de cela, il boudait dans sa chambre ? C'était quoi son problème, au juste ? Et pourquoi Derek était-il en train d'y penser ? Ça ne le concernait plus. Pourquoi ça l'agaçait ? Tant mieux si le jeune Stilinski avait décidé d'être enfin raisonnable. Alors pourquoi... _Pourquoi_... Derek avait-il récupéré sa veste et était sorti d'un pas précipité de chez lui ?

            ::::::::::

 

\- Descends manger, Stiles, venait d'ordonner le shérif après avoir entrebâillé la porte de la chambre de son fils, présentement échoué comme une étoile de mer sur son lit.

\- Pas faim.

\- Stiles ! (l'homme soupira) Bon, très bien. Je te laisse une assiette dans le frigo... fais-moi plaisir, mange là avant que je revienne, au moins ! Je pars en patrouille, j'en ai pour deux ou trois heures.

Pour seule réponse, l'adolescent marmonna et se cacha derrière son oreiller.

Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte d'entrée claquer et le moteur de la voiture de fonction de son père se mettre en route. D'un geste infiniment lent et démotivé, il se leva et alla jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il souleva son T-shirt et avec précaution il retira doucement le bandage qui le ceignait au flanc pour examiner ses points de suture à travers le miroir. Melissa McCall lui avait dit qu'il aurait mal encore quelques jours, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui retire les points et que sa blessure se cicatrise entièrement.

Stiles esquissa un demi-sourire. Il s'en était pris, des coups, depuis ces derniers mois. Mais cette blessure de guerre serait sa première vraie grosse cicatrice. Ça avait un petit côté viril qui le rendait bougrement fier, malgré la peur monumentale qu'il avait éprouvée sur le moment. Sans parler de la douleur.

L'adolescent réajusta son T-shirt et sortit de la salle de bain en direction des escaliers. Finalement, il avait faim, alors autant faire plaisir à son père sans attendre. À mi-chemin il fit demi-tour pour aller récupérer son portable dans sa chambre. À peine avait-il eu fait un pas dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par la lune qu'il fut brutalement dévié de sa trajectoire pour se retrouver plaqué contre le mur. Sous le choc, il perdit quelques secondes sa respiration et une douleur vive s'anima sur son flanc gauche.

\- Tu pourrais pas passer par la porte d'entrée comme tout le monde ? Articula-t-il alors que Derek le tenait fermement par les épaules.

\- À quoi tu joues ?! fit l'autre, le regard brillant dans la pénombre.

Stiles se dégagea de l'Alpha qui le laissa faire, et, tout en massant ses côtes endolories, répondit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu voulais plus me voir.

Au ton que venait d'employer l'adolescent, Derek devina son agacement.

\- Scott m'a dit que tu restais enfermé.

\- Et alors ? J'ai fait plus de deux semaines d'hôpital, on m'a fait une quinzaine de points de suture devant _et_ derrière, on m'a shooté à la morphine et tu crois que j'vais courir le marathon, maintenant ? T'es en plein délire, mec.

\- N...Je...

L'Alpha fronça les sourcils et jaugea Stiles des pieds à la tête, histoire de faire comme s'il ne venait pas d'avoir un gros moment de solitude.

\- Tu mens, déclara-t-il finalement. Scott m'a dit que tu agissais bizarrement. Je suis juste venu te dire que ta vie ne va pas s'arrêter sous prétexte que tu ne fais plus partie de la meute. Vis ta vie d'ado, fais tes trucs d'hyperactif, mais n'essaie pas de me faire culpabiliser en restant cloîtré dans ta chambre.

Sur ces mots, Derek se dirigea vers la porte avec la ferme intention de partir.

\- Non, mais ça c'est la meilleure ! S'exclama Stiles, ahuri, ce qui fit s'arrêter Derek. Tu débarques comme une fleur, tu me sermonnes et tu te casses ? T'en as pas marre de fuir, Derek ? Je comprends pas ta décision ! Enfin si... À moitié... Mais avoue que ça craint ! Tu es en train de me priver de mes amis, là, j'sais pas si tu t'en rends compte ! C'était pas un peu excessif de me bannir ?! Tu veux pas que je me mette en danger : pas de soucis, j'aurais pu ne plus venir avec vous -enfin, j'aurais essayé-... Mais j'aurais pu continuer à vous aider ! Je suis le fils du shérif, c'est quand même bien d'avoir le fils du shérif dans sa meute, non ?! J'veux dire... c'est super pratique ! OK, parfois j'me plains d'être limite réduit en esclavage, mais bon, sans moi vous auriez vraiment eu du mal à régler la plupart des histoires complètement dingues de Beacon Hills !

À mesure que Stiles déblatérait, Derek perdait patience. Il le regardait de son air agacé en levant parfois les yeux au ciel, comme pour appuyer l'absurdité des propos du garçon, qui n'étaient, en vérité, pas si absurdes.

\- ...Vous perdez un atout majeur en m'écartant de vos histoires, poursuivit Stiles. J'en viens maintenant à la deuxième partie de ta décision. Si tu as peur que « moi et mes hormones d'ado » te sautions dessus, t'inquiète pas, j'ai largement compris le message ! De toute façon j'ai bien vu que t'as jamais pu me supporter ! Je t'embêterai plus avec ça. J'm'en remettrai, tu sais. Avec Lydia, j'ai pris l'habitude de me prendre des vents, t'en fais pas. Maintenant que tout ça est clair, pourquoi tu me reprendrais pas dans ta meute, hein ? Non parce que pour en reven...mhuff !

Celle-là, Stiles ne l'avait pas vu venir. Quand il avait vu Derek s'approcher rapidement, il s'était dit à la dernière seconde qu'il allait se prendre une claque monumentale. Au lieu de ça, l'Alpha avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes avec insistance, ses mains retenant fermement son visage. Au début pris de court, Stiles essaya même de se libérer de Derek en poussant sur son torse aussi fort qu'il put, mais le loup ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte. Puis, lentement, tous ses muscles se détendirent et d'instinct il entrouvrit les lèvres, invitant Derek à approfondir le baiser. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, rapprochant par la même occasion leurs deux corps. Au bout de longues secondes, Derek lui rendit son souffle sans toutefois s'écarter.

\- Ferme-la un peu, murmura-t-il, front contre front.

À ces mots, Stiles se libéra de son emprise et Derek lâcha son visage aux joues légèrement rosies.

\- S'il fallait juste un de mes monologues pour que tu m'embrasses...le taquina-t-il alors que Derek regrettait déjà son geste et levait les yeux au ciel. Tu vas pas t'enfuir encore une fois, hein ? S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

\- Non, dit simplement le loup en le scrutant d'un air mystérieux.

\- Alors quoi ? C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ? Qu'est ce que t'as en tête, hum ?

Derek soupira de lassitude. Pourquoi les choses étaient toujours aussi compliquées ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Stiles, aussi ?!

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre. Toi en revanche, tu peux me promettre de ne plus te mettre en danger inutilement... Pas envie que ton père m'égorge, rajouta-t-il en marmonnant.

Stiles partit d'un large sourire.

\- Quoi ? Ça veut dire que je peux réintégrer la meute ?!

\- Seulement si...

\- Oui, oui, promis ! S'exclama Stiles, souriant de plus belle. Du coup... Nous deux...

\- Quoi « nous deux » ?

Stiles fit la moue. Bon Dieu qu'il était lent à la détente, ce type...

\- Bah, t'es d'accord ? On pourrait... sortir ensemble ? Tenta-t-il.

\- J'ai plus quinze ans, grogna Derek.

\- Peut-être, mais... (Stiles s'approcha jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui)... t'avais plutôt l'air d'accord y'a une seconde...

Et sur ces mots il empoigna son T-shirt et essaya de l'attirer vers lui. Voyant que Derek était raide comme un piquet, les yeux rivés sur un point invisible au-dessus de Stiles, ce dernier se redressa un peu et l'embrassa furtivement. Mais l'autre ne cilla même pas.

Déçu, Stiles le relâcha.

\- C'est dangereux, dit alors Derek.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'être avec un loup-garou. Et crois-moi, c'est dangereux.

\- Scott et Allison se sont plutôt bien débrouillés, fit remarquer Stiles, étonné.

\- C'est différent. Scott n'est qu'un bêta.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu m'embrasses et la seconde suivante tu me dis que ça va pas être possible ? J'arrive plus à te suivre, Derek.

Ce dernier inspira profondément.

\- Écoute, j'ai pas encore compris pourquoi mon loup était aussi... attiré... par un gamin comme toi...

\- Merci...

\- … mais je sais que tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire. Alors je te préviens : ce qu'on est en train de faire est dangereux. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

\- On ira en douceur, t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Non, Stiles, j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter. Tu ne sais pas de quoi mon loup est capable. Alors je... Je ne te promets rien. Contente-toi de venir aux réunions avec la meute et ne parle de ça à personne, pas même à Scott, tu me rendrais service.

Stiles soupira. Il aurait espéré obtenir quelque chose de plus concret. Certes, il avait à nouveau le droit de fréquenter la meute, mais concernant Derek lui-même, il était complètement largué. En revanche, maintenant que l'Alpha lui avait plus ou moins avoué qu'il n'était pas si indifférent à son encontre, il ne comptait plus abandonner. Le chemin vers une vraie relation serait certainement long et difficile, mais Stiles adorait relever des défis plus fous les uns que les autres, une fois n'était pas coutume. Ainsi, il décida de ne rien ajouter pour l'instant, mais voulut profiter encore un peu de la situation. Entre deux bâillements, il se réinstalla sur son lit sous le regard sévère de Derek.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Pas un mot à Scott à une seule condition.

\- … Dis toujours, soupira Derek.

\- Reste ici jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Le loup grogna, son agacement reprenant ses droits sur son humeur martyrisée. Pourquoi faillait-il que ce soit Stiles, sérieusement ?

L'adolescent, tout sourire, tapota le matelas, invitant Derek à le rejoindre. Évidemment, le plus vieux ne bougea pas, mais ce fut sans compter les regards insistants et lourds de sens de Stiles qui finirent par le faire capituler. D'un pas traînant, il le rejoignit et s'assit sur le lit, dos appuyé contre le mur, bras croisés, sourcils froncés.

Stiles se retint de rire tant la scène était cocasse.

            :::::::::::

 

Il était deux heures du matin lorsque le shérif Stilinski revint de sa patrouille en ville. Tout était calme, ce soir, rien à signaler. Il retira son blouson d'un geste machinal, déposa ses clés de voiture dans un petit ramequin posé sur un meuble à l'entrée et passa rapidement vers la cuisine. En ouvrant le frigo pour se prendre une bière, il remarqua que l'assiette qu'il avait laissée pour son fils était toujours là, intacte.

\- Bon sang de gamin... Claudia, ma chérie, comment faisais-tu pour qu'il t'écoute ? Marmonna-t-il, fatigué.

Ne souhaitant pas déroger à son rôle de père, il récupéra l'assiette et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre d'un pas décidé, quitte à réveiller son fils.

Il ouvrit la porte, fit un pas dans la chambre puis se figea.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais il n'eut aucun mal à distinguer que Stiles n'était pas seul. Par chance pour Derek -qui soit dit en passant avait fini par s'endormir lui aussi-, le shérif ne le reconnut pas. Dans son sommeil, il s'était retourné vers Stiles et l'avait attiré contre lui.

Le patriarche cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour s'assurer de ce qu'il voyait, avant de sortir à reculons de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Une fois la porte refermée, il resta encore quelques secondes planté en plein milieu du couloir.

\- Stiles et Scott ? Se dit-il à lui-même. Non, j'ai dû rêver.

Il reprit le chemin des escaliers.

\- C'est pas comme si Scott n'avait jamais dormi à la maison...

Et, persuadé que c'était Scott qui était avec Stiles et que rien ne prouvait _quoi que ce soit_ , le shérif regagna la cuisine, songeur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les reviews, ça ne mange pas de pain, hein. CQFD ;)


	3. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les hormones de Stiles sont en ébullition, Derek fait l'autruche et le shérif Stilinski mène sa petite enquête...

\- Claudia, je crois que notre fils est gay.

Le shérif Stilinski se tenait devant un cadre photo de sa défunte femme, accroché au mur du couloir près de l'entrée de sa maison.

\- Je l'ai surpris avec Scott, hier soir. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois que Scott dort à la maison… Mais je ne suis pas sûr que c'était Scott McCall… Ils sont très proches, tous les deux. Et là, ils étaient vraiment _trop_ proches.

Le patriarche se gratta machinalement le menton, l'air de réfléchir. Il observait le portrait figé et joyeux de son épouse qui semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Peut-être quelque chose comme « _Mon cœur, tu devrais aller dormir, ton fils n'est pas gay, je l'aurais su, je suis sa mère ! »_

\- Il ne m'a jamais présenté de petite-amie, répliqua le shérif (voilà qu'il parlait à un fantôme, maintenant !). Je ne suis sûr de rien mais peut-être… peut-être que je devrais en parler avec lui ?

_« Pour lui dire quoi ? »_

\- J'en sais rien, moi ! s'emporta l'homme. Lui dire qu'il aime les filles, mais qu'il ne le sait pas encore ! Je connais mon fils, il ne peut pas être… Pas avec Scott. Et Scott alors, il est gay, lui aussi ? Je devrais lui en parler ? En parler à Mélissa ?

Il grimaça. Quelle prise de tête ! Stiles et Scott devaient juste s'être endormis dans le même lit… serrés l'un contre l'autre… Le shérif secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas Scott. Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit…

\- C'était peut-être une fille aux cheveux courts ? Avec une carrure de camionneur…

_« Parle-lui-en si ça te perturbe tant, mon chéri. »_

\- Mais on n'a jamais eu ce genre de conversations… Enfin si, mais ça se résumait à « fils, les cigognes n'existent pas ». J'y connais rien moi, _là-dessus_.

« _Tu devrais déjà te renseigner pour savoir si Stiles est attiré par les garçons, déjà… Tu es shérif, mon cœur. C'est ton boulot ! »_

Le shérif sourit et caressa du bout des doigts le portrait de sa femme.

\- Tu as raison, Claudia. Je vais enquêter sur cette histoire pour tirer les choses au clair ! Et selon, j'aviserai et je…

\- Euh, papa ?

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement. Stiles était au bout du couloir et le regardait comme s'il était fou à lier. Le shérif esquissa un sourire gêné et se passa une main sur la nuque.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Stiles, inquiet.

\- Très bien ! (il plissa les yeux et regarda à droite puis à gauche de son fils). Scott n'est pas là ?

\- Scott ? Euh… non… Pourquoi ? Il devrait ? Il est passé à la maison ? À _7h_ du mat' ?

\- Non, non. Je pensais qu'il était resté avec toi hier soir…

 _Aïe_ , la conversation prenait un tournant dangereux.

\- Non, il est parti avant que tu ailles bosser, tu te souviens ?

\- C'est vrai… Tu vas en cours ? Tu prends bien les cachets que Mélissa t'a donné pour… ?

Il fit un signe de tête pour désigner la blessure au torse de son fils, qui cicatrisait lentement mais surement. Stiles acquiesça puis parla d'une chose en rapport avec un arbre et un stylo. À vrai dire, le shérif ne l'écouta pas. Il le reluquait plutôt de haut en bas, alors que son fils enfilait sa veste rouge préférée et finissait de lacer ses chaussures. Il n'avait rien d'efféminé, pourtant ! OK, ça, c’était un peu rétrograde comme réflexion… Et si… ? Non. Non il ne ferait pas ça ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas infiltrer l'ordinateur de son fils pour _ça_. Mais quelqu'un le pouvait…

\- PARRISH !

Stiles fit un bond, la main sur le cœur, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Euh, je… Travaille bien à l'école, fils. Je dois aller au bureau.

\- Donc c'est d'accord ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Bah… Que je passe vite fait chez Derek pour lui donner un truc… Tu m'as écouté ?

Le shérif se rembrunit immédiatement.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu traînes avec Derek Hale. La dernière fois que ça a été le cas tu as fait deux semaines d'hôpital !

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie !

\- Je veux pas le savoir ! Va en cours et à la fin de la journée, tu rentres directement à la maison où ça va barder pour toi, Stiles. Compris ?

\- … Compris, bougonna l'adolescent.

Il passa devant son père, la tête dans les épaules, puis quitta la maison. Quant au shérif, il était tant qu'il mène sa petite enquête…

:::::::::::

 

Même l'autorité parentale n'avait aucun pouvoir sur Stiles. Oh, il avait _essayé_ d'obéir à son père. Pendant trois kilomètres (c'était un bon score, trois kilomètres… Non ?).

Mais, chose incroyable, voilà que sa Jeep l'avait mené directement au loft. La vilaine !

Non sans une pointe de culpabilité, il avait franchi le palier du loft de son Alpha préféré avant de se figer quelques secondes plus tard face au spectacle qui s'offrit à lui.

Derek, torse nu, en train de faire des tractions.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Stiles déglutit, hypnotisé par le triskèle qui semblait rouler sous les muscles en sueur de l'Alpha. Ses yeux descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Parfaite. L'adolescent tira légèrement sur le col de son T-shirt. Derek avait mis le chauffage ou quoi ?!

\- Tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps ? fit le loup, toujours dos à Stiles et sans jamais cesser de faire ses tractions.

N'entendant aucune réponse, Derek relâcha sa barre et se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Euh… J-je… T'as… T'as oublié ta veste, hier. Tiens !

Stiles lui tendit le vêtement à bout de bras, incapable de faire un pas, soudain intimidé. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Certes le loup-garou lui faisait froid dans le dos la plupart du temps… Mais là… Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux…

Derek, las, s'avança jusqu'à Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de l'adolescent battre à tout rompre, la chaleur qui irradiait son corps et… une exquise odeur de phéromones.

Il lui arracha la veste des mains et accrocha son regard noisette. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un temps infiniment long, l'un essayant de soutenir ce regard carnassier qui le toisait, l'autre tentant de calmer son esprit qui lui envoyait des images quelque peu indécentes.

\- Tu vas être en retard en cours, fit alors Derek d'une voix beaucoup plus rauque, beaucoup plus profonde que d'habitude.

Stiles frissonna. Les pupilles du loup étaient dilatées, mais il restait stoïque face à lui.

\- J'ai… Je commence… plus tard…

Soudain, sans avoir pu anticiper le moindre de ses gestes, Derek poussa Stiles contre le mur et l'embrassa avec férocité. L'adolescent, pris de court, resta pantelant un instant avant de mouvoir enfin ses lèvres et de les ouvrir, passant une langue timide sur celles de l'Alpha qui ne tarda pas à approfondir leur baiser. Dans son élan de folie, Derek avait bloqué Stiles contre le mur avec son corps et en lui entravant les poignets d'une main, au-dessus de sa tête. Il était à sa merci. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de ce garçon, qui n'avait pas même un dixième de sa force physique. Il pouvait…

Derek rompit brutalement le baiser et libéra Stiles en s'éloignant de lui de plusieurs mètres et lui fit dos.

_Reprends-toi, Derek !_

Stiles, les jambes chancelantes et le souffle court, était toujours collé au mur.

\- Va-t’en, ordonna Derek.

\- Mais je…

\- J'ai dit : VAS-T-EN ! rugit-il en découvrant ses crocs.

Stiles ne se fit pas prier. Il déguerpit du loft en quatrième vitesse, trébucha à deux reprises et démarra sa Jeep au quart de tour.

Il s'était passé quoi, là ?

::::::::::

 

\- Parrish, dans mon bureau !

Jordan Parrish, shérif adjoint de son état, emboita le pas à Stilinski qui affichait une mine sévère et franchement peu rassurante. Soit le shérif avait une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer, soit… il ne pouvait y avoir que ça, en fait. Parrish était irréprochable, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Il s'assit donc face à son chef et attendit patiemment que ce dernier lui explique les raisons de sa convocation soudaine.

\- Parrish, êtes-vous gay ?

Le shérif s'exaspéra en son for intérieur. C'était si simple de lui poser cette question, mais il ne se voyait pas demander ça à son propre fils.

Jordan, lui, avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Monsieur ?!

\- Répondez à ma question, fit le chef d'un ton banal, comme s'il évoquait la pluie et le beau temps.

\- Non, évidemment que non !

Le shérif se pencha sur son bureau, l'œil inquisiteur.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ?

\- Ma foi, oui ! Et je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec mon travail ici.

\- Très bien.

Le plus vieux s'adossa tranquillement à son fauteuil sous le regard ahuri du jeune officier.

\- J'aimerais que vous me rendiez un petit service, dit-il alors. Je soupçonne mon fils de télécharger illégalement sur Internet. Vous pourriez vous infiltrer dans son ordinateur ?

Parrish le regarda, étonné par ce changement brusque de conversation.

\- Il… Il faudrait pour ça que son ordinateur soit allumé et connecté au réseau pour que je puisse y accéder.

\- Il est allumé.

\- Bien… Shérif ?

\- Hum ?

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que j'étais _gay_?

Le shérif se redressa un peu et le gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant.

\- Non, bien sûr. Allez, au boulot !

\- Oui, chef.

Le shérif adjoint salua son supérieur d'un signe de tête et quitta le bureau, perplexe.

:::::::::

 

\- Stiles, tu m'écoutes ?

Scott claqua des doigts sous le nez de son meilleur ami, assis face à lui à une table en plein air.

\- Oui, oui, Deaton a trouvé une plante qui atténue les effets de l'aconit, récita-t-il. Dis, Scott, c'était comment avec Allison ?

\- Quoi ? Euh… bien…

\- Non, j'veux dire… par rapport à tous tes trucs de loup, t'as jamais eu de souci quand vous… tu sais.

Scott le scruta intensément.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Tu te transformais pas ?

\- Non, mais il fallait quand même que je fasse attention. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Comme ça ! répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules, l'air désintéressé. Hé ! Salut les filles !

L'hyperactif remercia le ciel. Lydia et Allison étaient arrivées juste à temps et s'attablèrent avec les garçons. Scott et Allison étant toujours un peu mal à l'aise depuis leur séparation, le beta décida de se sauver en inventant une excuse bidon, abandonnant Stiles aux mains des deux jeunes filles. Ce dernier vit là une occasion rêvée pour tenter d'y voir plus clair sur ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même entre lui et Derek, sans toutefois annoncer à ses deux amies qu'il se passait un _truc_ avec l'Alpha.

Feignant l'innocence et la naïveté les plus totales, il partit d'une question basique :

\- Dites, les filles, quand un type vous plait, comment vous faites pour le lui faire savoir ?

\- Je le dévore du regard pendant tout le cours de maths… laissa échapper Lydia, songeuse, sous le regard amusé de sa meilleure amie.

\- J'essaie d'en apprendre plus sur lui, et si on se connait, je passe du temps avec lui.

\- Tss ! fit Lydia, le mieux à faire c'est de lui envoyer un sms clair, net et précis, du genre : _Toi. Moi. Ta chambre. Ce soir._

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? la taquina Allison sous l'œil circonspect de Stiles.

\- Ou alors utilise l'excuse des révisions chez toi ! dit Lydia en ignorant royalement sa copine.

Stiles rit intérieurement.

 _« Hé, salut Derek, tu veux venir m'aider à réviser mon dernier cours de trigonométrie chez moi ? »_ Ah ah ah.

Ridicule.

\- OK, admettons, finit-il par répondre. Vous êtes tous les deux en train de réviser et après ? Quand est-ce qu'on est sûr que c'est le bon moment ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quel bon moment il parlait.

\- Ça vient tout seul, déclara solennellement Allison. Un geste, un regard, tu te perds dans ces yeux et là…

\- Oh, j't'en prie Allison ! railla Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel. Allume-la ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en insinuant que Stiles cherchait des conseils pour draguer une fille et en espérant du plus profond de son être qu'il ne s'agissait pas _encore_ d'elle.

Stiles décida de rentrer dans son jeu. Il trouvait la proposition de Lydia étrangement plus alléchante que celle d'Allison. Et plus dangereuse, aussi.

\- Je veux bien, moi, mais si c'est le genre de personne aussi expressif qu'une huître, comment je fais ?

\- Regarde-la toujours dans les yeux, approche-toi d'elle, effleure son épaule, conseilla Allison.

\- Sois sexy ! s'écria Lydia, exaspérée.

\- _Sexy ?_

\- Oui, je sais que ça doit être difficile à considérer pour toi, Stiles…

\- … J'te remercie…

\- … mais essaie d'être séducteur, fais-lui du rentre-dedans. Complimente-la, sois sûr de toi, joue à celui qui maîtrise la situation. Et surtout. SURTOUT. Ne sois pas lourd.

\- Je te conseillerais plutôt de la jouer réservé et pas trop impatient si tu ne veux pas la faire fuir, dit Allison posément.

Stiles soupira.

Ça n'allait pas être simple. Derek ne rentrait dans aucun des critères.

Mais il voulait à tout prix aller plus loin avec lui. Le baiser échangé le matin même lui avait retourné les tripes. Il avait franchement eu peur, mais l'excitation avait pris le dessus. Et plus il pensait à Derek, plus il avait envie que ça marche. Il bavait sur lui depuis trop longtemps, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. OK, Derek lui avait dit que c'était « _dangereux »_. Pourquoi, au juste ? Et puis, il lui avait dit mot pour mot « _j'ai pas encore compris pourquoi mon loup était aussi... attiré... par un gamin comme toi..._ ». Donc ça voulait dire que Derek n'était pas indifférent. Doooonc, ça _pouvait_ aussi signifier que ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin indiquait clairement que Stiles faisait de l'effet à l'Alpha.

 _« Je crois que j'ai la migraine_ », songea Stiles en grimaçant.

::::::::

 

Jordan Parrish entra dans le bureau du shérif et lui rapporta ce qu'il avait trouvé :

\- Rien. Votre fils est blanc comme neige. Aucun piratage dans son historique, ou alors il s'est sacrément bien se protéger.

\- Parfait, opina le chef. Et vous n'avez rien noté de… spécial ?

\- Hum… commença Parrish, faisant mine de réfléchir. Non. Rien, monsieur. Vous cherchiez à trouver quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Non, pas spécialement. Merci, Parrish, vous pouvez retourner à votre poste.

\- Shérif, salua le jeune homme en sortant de son bureau.

« _Tant pis,_ songea le patriarche. _Je vais devoir employer les grands moyens…_ ».

Tout était calme à Beacon Hills. Le shérif avait passé sa journée à se triturer l'esprit pour savoir à quel moment son fils s'était découvert un penchant pour les garçons, avant de se mettre une claque mentale : _tu es sûr de rien, mon vieux !_ Pourtant, son instinct de père lui soufflait qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas net. N'y tenant plus, il était retourné voir le shérif adjoint pour lui demander un dernier petit service tout en se rassurant mentalement en se disant que ce qu'il faisait était tout à fait normal et que tout parent inquiet pour son enfant aurait fait la même chose…

 _« Quand même… Prendre Stiles en filature… »_ (c'était la voix lointaine de Claudia qui commençait à s'exaspérer).

:::::::::

 

            **[Quelques jours plus tard]**

\- Scott ? appela le shérif Stilinski.

Le jeune McCall se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis, dans un des couloirs du bureau du shérif.

\- Bonjour, shérif ! sourit-il nerveusement.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non… je viens juste voir mon père. (Il soupira, visiblement _ravi_ d'être là) Il est avec quelqu'un, il m'a demandé de l'attendre ici.

Le shérif lui rendit son sourire et s'assit sur le banc, invitant Scott à en faire de même.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr.

Il fallait qu'il sache.

\- Stiles et toi, vous êtes amis depuis longtemps… commença-t-il en pesant ses mots.

Scott acquiesça, attentif.

\- Est-ce que mon fils et toi, vous sortez ensemble ?

L'air grave, le shérif ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était en train de retenir sa respiration alors que Scott avait écarquillé les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Non ! finit-il par s'exclamer. C'est mon meilleur ami ! Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à cette conclusion ?

Le shérif se détendit tout à coup et respira profondément. Non pas que Scott aurait fait un mauvais beau-fils (entre nous, Scott était le beau-fils idéal, et le shérif l'estimait beaucoup), mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Cette nuit-là, ce n'était donc pas Scott.

Il perdit soudain son sourire.

 _Qui était-ce, alors ?!_ Cette nouvelle n'avait rien changé.

Il y avait quand même eu un garçon dans la chambre de son fils.

\- Shérif ?

\- Euh… oui, en fait… Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, et puisque Stiles n'a jamais mentionné de copine… dit-il, gêné. Je voulais juste savoir, c'est tout.

Scott allait répliquer lorsque le shérif adjoint Parrish fit irruption dans le couloir, demandant à son supérieur de bien vouloir le suivre.

\- Je vous écoute, Parrish.

\- Voilà le rapport de ma filature, dit-il en tendant un dossier.

Stilinski grimaça.

\- Merci, Parrish, vous avez fait un excellent boulot, je ne vous aurais pas demandé de faire ça si je n'avais pas entièrement confiance en vous.

\- Merci, monsieur. Mais… ?

\- Mais pouvez-vous juste me résumer tout ça ? Je le lirais à tête reposée, dites-moi juste si mon fils a eu des activités… disons… étranges, ces derniers temps ?

\- Pas d'après ce que j'ai vu. Il était à l'heure au lycée, il n'a pas manqué un seul cours.

\- Bien, soupira le shérif.

\- Il y a juste une chose un peu étrange… En sortant du lycée, au lieu de passer par Walnut Road, il prend la cinquième avenue avant de rentrer chez vous.

\- La cinquième ? s'étonna le shérif. Mais ça rallonge le trajet !

\- Et il s'arrête à Collinson Street, il reste dans sa voiture environ dix minutes, puis il repart en passant par Rockland Avenue.

Le shérif fronça les sourcils. _Collinson Street ?_ Qu'est-ce qu'il irait faire à Coll… _Nom de Dieu ! C'est là où vit Derek !_

\- Il ne descend pas de voiture ? voulu-t-il savoir.

\- Non, chef. Il envoyait des messages avec son téléphone portable. Et puisque vous sembliez vous inquiéter sur ses activités, j'ai poussé mes recherches plus loin pour retracer ses appels et ses messages. Ils étaient tous destinés à un certain Derek Hale. Vous le connaissez ?

Le shérif inspira profondément, sentant une colère sourde s'emparer de lui. N'avait-il pas ordonné à son fils de rester loin d’Hale ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête, au juste ?!

Il remercia expressément son subalterne avant de retourner à son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires et donner quelques ordres à ses collègues en leur annonçant qu'il prenait sa fin de journée.

Stiles allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Parole de Stilinski.

::::::::::::

 

_« Ça va vraiment pas Derek… Je suis chez moi, je savais pas vraiment où aller… Je pouvais pas aller à l'hôpital, mon père… enfin, tu comprends… Je tiendrai pas longtemps, je sens déjà plus mes jambes… Viens... »_

Derek resserra ses doigts sur le volant de la Camaro, le message vocal de Stiles passant en boucle dans sa tête.

Il était occupé. Il n'avait pas eu envie de répondre au gamin, qui soit dit en passant l'avait harcelé pendant près d'une semaine. Et voilà le résultat.

Maintenant, la culpabilité et l'angoisse le martelaient comme des furies.

Il fit gronder le moteur de la voiture sans se préoccuper des limitations de vitesse. De toute façon à cette heure-ci, l'avenue n'était que très peu fréquentée.

Il se gara en catastrophe à un pâté de maisons –histoire de n'alerter personne, et courut jusqu'à chez Stiles, passa par derrière et grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre (et entre nous Derek devait avoir eu une expérience traumatisante avec les portes d'entrée, et en particulier avec cette porte-là, qu'il n'avait presque jamais franchie de façon normale).

La chambre était plongée dans le noir. Il allait se servir de sa vision de loup lorsque deux bras entourèrent sa taille. Il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qui venait de pénétrer effrontément dans son espace personnel. Cependant, l'Alpha se retourna quand même vivement et éloigna Stiles pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

Stiles, lui, affichait un large sourire et il avait l'air plutôt en bonne santé.

Carrément en bonne santé, en fait.

Derek stoppa net son inspection, se redressa et son visage passa de _« oh mon Dieu Stiles va mourir par ma faute »_ à _« ce gosse va mourir de mes mains »._ Son regard vira au rouge presque noir, ses doigts se serrèrent sur la gorge de l'adolescent et Stiles se retrouva violemment plaqué contre le mur en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

\- Aouch… grimaça-t-il, le souffle court.

\- Ne. Refais. Plus. JAMAIS. Ça.

\- D-Derek… tu m'fais…mal !

Les pieds de Stiles ne touchaient même plus le sol.

Derek le scruta encore un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux. Il était furieux et l'adolescent craint soudain pour sa vie.

\- Tu… tu vas pas me dévorer, hein ? s'enquit-il alors qu'il tirait sur les poignets de l'homme face à lui pour libérer son cou de la pression étouffante.

À ces mots, le regard de Derek s'embrasa d'une façon étrange. Il rapprocha son visage tout près de celui de Stiles, tellement près que l'adolescent louchait presque en le regardant.

\- Je pourrais peut-être bien… murmura Derek dans un souffle brûlant.

Ça aurait pu être diablement sexy, ce genre de phrases à double sens avec cette voix rauque, mais Stiles ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Il n'était absolument pas rassuré.

Finalement, le loup le relâcha brusquement et lui tourna le dos, prêt à s'en aller.

\- Hé ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

\- Je rentre. Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

\- Hé !... Att…Derek !

Juste avant de sauter par la fenêtre comme un voleur, ce dernier se retourna finalement, arborant toujours ce regard dur et mécontent. Très mécontent.

\- Reste ! s'exclama Stiles en levant les mains vers le plafond, s'en savoir quoi dire d'autre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça « pourquoi » ? Ça fait bientôt une semaine que tu m'ignores ! Je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait qu'on « tenterait » le coup, nous deux ! Tu vois ?

\- Non, je vois pas.

L'hyperactif soupira bruyamment. Ce type était tellement lunatique ! Un jour il lui disait qu'il était attiré par lui, et le lendemain il l'ignorait ! C'était quoi son problème ? Voyant que Derek s'apprêtait encore à partir, Stiles s'exclama :

\- Tu m'aiderais à faire ma trigo ?!

Derek haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

_Merci Lydia, j'ai l'air d'un imbécile maintenant !_

\- Demande à tes amis, je suis pas ton prof personnel.

\- S'il te plait, Derek ! Et je te jure que je te harcèle plus de sms !

\- Tu m'as envoyé des sms ? J'ai changé de numéro, répondit-il, ironique.

_Oh l'enfoiré !_

Derek considéra un instant la demande de l'adolescent.

Il avait failli perdre le contrôle, la dernière fois que Stiles était venu le voir. Il s'était fait violence pour ne pas penser à lui ces derniers jours. Ce gosse le rendait complètement dingue. Dans tous les sens du terme. Mais plus les jours passaient, moins il arrivait à faire entendre raison à son loup. Plus les jours passaient, plus le souvenir des lèvres de Stiles contre les siennes, de sa peau chaude, de son odeur… le hantaient. Il détestait cette sensation. Il avait l'impression d'être esclave de ses désirs sauvages. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Stiles et non pas par exemple une louve robuste et féroce qui aurait survécu aux emportements de l'Alpha. Car oui, Derek en était à se dire ça. Il avait tellement peur de blesser Stiles. Ou pire…

\- Bon, très bien, dit-il avant même que son esprit ne se rende compte que sa bouche avait pris les commandes sans sa permission.

Le visage du plus jeune s'illumina.

\- Génial !

Il alluma toutes les lumières de sa chambre, courut vers son sac de cours pour en sortir son livre de trigonométrie et sauta sur son lit, prêt à « étudier ». Derek leva les yeux au ciel, croisa les bras et attendit que le gamin lui dise ce qu'il voulait réviser.

\- Derek, viens t'assoir, tu pourras pas voir les schémas sinon.

À contrecœur, l'Alpha s'avança vers le lit et Stiles, allongé de tout son long sur le ventre, lui fit un peu de place. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas, l'air bourru. L'adolescent lui jeta un regard appuyé et Derek soupira de plus belle en finissant par s'allonger à côté de Stiles, mais à distance raisonnable.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme un idiot, dit-il sombrement.

\- OK, commençons… Alors… Il faut que je fasse cet exercice, c'est-à-dire juste placer les points de la liste sur le cercle trigonométrique avec ces repères orthonormés, là. Tu vois ? Donc en fait, tu pars du point _i_ , et puisque ton sens de parcours est le sens trigonométrique pour les nombres positifs, et que le sens rétrograde sert aux nombres négatifs, du coup un demi-cercle correspond à _pi_ et tes points tu les places là… là… là… et là. C'est bon pour cet exercice ?

Derek le regarda, dubitatif.

\- Stiles, c'est pas moi qui suis censé t'expliquer l'exercice ?

Stiles se maudit intérieurement. _Vite, trouve une excuse…_

\- Oui, oui, mais cet exo, j'avais bien compris. C'est le numéro deux qui me pose problème… Tiens.

Il poussa son livre vers Derek qui le regarda d'un œil mauvais pendant quelques secondes encore avant de se plonger dans la lecture de l'énoncé.

Stiles admira l'Alpha allongé près de lui, concentré sur de la trigonométrie. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau même quand il s'improvisait prof de soutien scolaire (et même si Stiles n'avait pas du tout besoin d'un prof, évidemment). Il se rappela soudain d'un des conseils d'Allison… _« Effleure son épaule »_.

Bon, en l'occurrence, là, ça serait le bras.

Il se rapprocha subrepticement de Derek et le frôla. L'Alpha se raidit à la seconde et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Moi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

« _Regarde-la toujours dans les yeux »_.

\- Stiles, arrête ça.

Le ton de sa voix avait été presque… suppliant. Stiles en resta bouche bée.

\- L'exercice deux est exactement pareil que le premier, fit remarquer Derek en tentant de cacher son trouble.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as ignoré toute la semaine ?

Derek ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Tu sais pourquoi.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que t'avais pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, Derek ! Je suis pas en porcelaine ! Enfin si on prend en compte le fait que tu pourrais me broyer le crâne sans effort, là, d'accord… Mais tu veux pas vraiment me tuer, non ? Alors tu pourrais quand même y mettre du tien ! Ou alors… Tu veux plus être avec moi, c'est ça ?

\- J'ai jamais dit que _j'étais avec toi_. Et encore moins que je _voulais_ être avec toi.

Derek avait le chic pour blesser les gens en une phrase. Deux, en l'occurrence. Mais Stiles ne croyait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_«…sois sûr de toi, joue à celui qui maîtrise la situation… »_

\- Eh bien moi, je _veux_ être avec toi, déclara Stiles. Moi aussi je me suis demandé pourquoi j'étais attiré par un mec comme toi. Un _mec_ surtout ! C'est fou quand même ! Mais quand je t'ai vu, ça a été clair comme de l'eau de roche. Je lâcherai pas l'affaire, Derek ! Je te fais confiance. Je veux que ce soit toi.

Derek n'eut aucun mal à deviner à quoi Stiles faisait référence.

\- Arrête un peu de réfléchir, et laisse ton loup prendre les commandes… Enfin, pas trop quand même, hein ! Je veux pas mourir jeune ! s'empressa d'ajouter Stiles.

Et là, magie : Derek sourit. Ça ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais c'était incroyable.

Ce n'était pas ce sourire ironique qu'il esquissait parfois quand quelque chose l'agaçait. C'était un sourire sincère et… tendre.

_Wow. Le choc !_

Enhardi par cette agréable surprise, Stiles poussa un peu plus loin en glissant une main sur celle de Derek.

\- Fais-moi confiance. _Fais-toi_ confiance… souffla-t-il, le cœur battant, alors que l'Alpha regardait les doigts de l'adolescent se mêler aux siens.

La sensation était agréable… électrisante. Il releva les yeux vers ce gamin bruyant qui réduisait à chaque fois à néant son self-control. Alors, Stiles se rapprocha encore un peu de lui et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes avant d'y déposer un baiser furtif. Et l'espace d'un instant, Derek voulut y croire. Il libéra sa main de celle de Stiles et le fit s'allonger sur le dos. Il se plaça au-dessus de lui, un genou entre ses jambes et l'embrassa langoureusement, faisant danser sa langue avec la sienne de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stiles dont la tête se mit à tourner violemment. L'Alpha rompit le baiser et fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou avant de le mordiller doucement. Il entendait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, et il s'en amusa. Il était si sensible… Si inexpérimenté. C'était adorable. Stiles essayait tant bien que mal de réguler sa respiration alors que des frissons d'anticipation le parcouraient dans tout le corps.

_Mon Dieu, est-ce qu'on va… ? Est-ce que je vais le faire… ? Avec un loup-garou ?!_

Et ce furent sans doute les seules pensées à peu près cohérentes de l'adolescent.

Derek se redressa légèrement pour remonter le T-shirt de Stiles et vint embrasser et lécher sa peau claire. À ce contact il se cambra et se mordit les lèvres. C'était tellement agréable…

L'Alpha vint titiller son téton gauche et Stiles ne put empêcher un premier gémissement de franchir ses lèvres. Il se tortillait sous Derek, à la fois impatient et anxieux, désagréablement gêné par cette soudaine intimité mais terriblement excité par ce qui allait se passer. Alors, Derek remonta lui voler une nouvelle fois le souffle et dans son élan, son genou vint frotter contre l'entrejambe de l'adolescent qui gémit contre les lèvres du loup et se mit à remuer des hanches, cherchant plus de contact. Il passa alors ses mains sous le T-shirt de Derek et flatta ses abdos. Sa peau était douce et brûlante. Le plus âgé plaqua plus rudement ses lèvres contre les siens en grognant de plaisir et de frustration mêlés. Son loup hurlait en son for intérieur. Il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle. De son côté, Stiles s'était déjà attaqué à la ceinture de l'Alpha qu'il essayait de dessangler de ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il passa une main entre son jeans et son boxer et ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à sa soudaine témérité. C'était clairement gênant, mais tellement excitant… Derek grogna en se mordant férocement la lèvre inférieure tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Stiles bougeait maladroitement sa main contre sa virilité et se redressa sur un coude pour embrasser le cou offert de l'Alpha.

\- Stiles… haleta Derek qui sentait ses crocs sortirent et ses muscles se tendre.

Stiles, lui, se félicitait intérieurement de faire autant d'effet à Derek. Et il était fier de constater qu'il _savait_ –plus ou moins- effectuer ce genre de caresses à un autre homme. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même.

\- Stiles… doucement ! grogna encore Derek.

Il sentait peu à peu son self-control l'abandonner. Ça devenait dangereux, mais en l'état actuel des choses, il était incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il ne remarqua même pas que ses griffes étaient sorties.

Il retira plutôt la main de Stiles toujours dans son jeans et lui enleva son T-shirt, avant de quitter le sien et de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il fondit une nouvelle fois sur le torse imberbe du garçon et y déposa une série de baisers en faisant glisser ses griffes sur ses flancs. Stiles se cambra une nouvelle fois et gémit encore pitoyablement. Derek lui laissa de longues griffures sur les côtes et vint embrasser son ventre avant de passer sa langue sur son nombril. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'adolescent dont tous les muscles se figèrent alors qu'il essayait d'étouffer le cri de son orgasme en se mordant la main. Plus tard, Stiles se maudirait intérieurement d'avoir joui aussi vite, comme une vierge effarouchée. Ce qu'il était plus ou moins, d'ailleurs…

Pour l'heure, il s'était mordu la main presque jusqu'au sang et essayait de reprendre pied avec la réalité alors que Derek le regardait, fasciné, comme s'il regardait une proie avant de lui sauter dessus. Il allait le dévorer tout cru, à ce rythme… Stiles ne se rendait probablement pas compte d'à quel point il était _sexy_ dans toute cette dépravation.

Cependant que l'Alpha entamait à son tour le désanglage de la ceinture de l'adolescent, une voix leur parvint du rez-de-chaussée.

\- STILES !

Le susnommé se redressa soudain et croisa le regard rouge de Derek. En une fraction de seconde, ils s'étaient tous deux rembraillés et le shérif fit irruption dans la chambre de son fils juste après que Derek ait disparu.

Le jeune Stilinski, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille et encore essoufflé par son orgasme, récupéra à la volée son livre de trigonométrie et se cacha derrière avant de constater qu'il était à l'envers.

_Plus embarrassant, tu meurs._

Grâce au ciel, le shérif ne parut pas s'en formaliser.

\- J'ai deux mots à te dire, fiston, siffla-t-il.

\- O-Oui ? fit Stiles d'une voix un peu trop aiguë à son goût.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne plus traîner avec Derek Hale, non ?!

\- C'est vrai…

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais cette semaine devant chez lui ? Tous les soirs ?

_Trouve une excuse, Stiles… trouve une excuse… !_

\- Cora !

\- Cora ?

\- Euh… Oui. C'est la sœur de Derek. Elle a mon âge. Je… J'essayais de trouver un moyen de l'inviter à sortir, tu vois ? Et puisque Derek ne me laissait pas entrer, j'ai eu un peu de mal.

Le shérif se radoucit subitement. Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait d'abord plus pensé à cette histoire de petit-ami et croyait que Derek avait une sorte de mauvaise influence sur Stiles, ou quelque chose dans le genre… Il était furieux que Stiles ne lui ait pas obéi et puis Stiles avait prononcé le mot magique : Cora.

_Tu vois, finalement ton fils aime les filles !_

Il eut presque honte de l'avoir fait suivre et d'avoir posé des questions dérangeantes à Scott. Non pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre les homosexuels, bien au contraire. Mais quand il s'agissait de son fils, il était de suite inquiet et avait peur de ne pas savoir comment gérer les choses.

\- Je vois, fit le shérif en gardant tout de même un air sévère. Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Derek de lui faire passer le mot, par exemple ?

\- Tu viens pas de me dire que j'avais pas le droit de m'approcher des Hale ?

\- Il t'a sauvé la vie, alors… Écoute, fils, tant que tu ne te mets pas en danger, ça me va. Tu es assez grand maintenant et j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Merci, 'pa.

Le shérif commença à s'en aller avant de faire volteface.

\- Au fait… Tu sais, à propos des cigognes…

\- Papa, tu me l'avais déjà expliqué. J'avais 8 ans.

\- Hum oui… Bon euh… Protégez-vous, d'accord ?

Stiles grimaça mais acquiesça tout de même.

Son père sortit de sa chambre et il se laissa retomber sur le lit en soupirant.

Ça aurait pu être Cora, oui.

Mais c'était Derek.

Évidemment, Stiles ne choisissait jamais la facilité. Ce qui venait de se passer était au-delà de ses espérances, mais une petite voix lui dit qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Tôt ou tard, il devrait affronter Derek et son côté versatile car il savait que rien n'était encore gagné. Il était juste certain d'une chose : sa première fois, ça sera avec Derek Hale.


	4. The Word That He Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek fait tout pour éviter Stiles, Stiles prend alors le taureau par les cornes. Enfin !

_« Loup-garou… Kanima… Wendigo… Oni…_ _Banshee… Kitsune… Darach… »_

Le shérif Stilinski répétait ses mots comme une litanie, essayant d'y voir clair et d'apposer une définition à chaque terme.

Tout ça relevait de la pure folie ! (et expliquait bien des choses étranges).

Alors comme ça, le meilleur ami de son fils était un loup-garou, la presque copine de son meilleur ami était une kitsune, la jolie rousse était une banshee, l'ex du meilleur ami de son fils était une chasseuse et avait perdu la vie à cause d'une espèce de type vaporeux au masque effrayant. Et les autres fréquentations de Stiles se résumaient toutes à des créatures étranges, à des loups à la hiérarchie bizarrement grecque _(alpha, beta, omega… euh ?!)_ … Et lui-même avait eu à endurer un kidnapping tout sauf « naturel » qui avait failli le tuer, lui, et Melissa McCall.

_Sérieusement ?!_

Il savait qu'au passage à l'adolescence de son fils, il devrait faire face à de gros changements. Et Claudia, sa défunte épouse, ne serait pas là pour l'aiguiller. Il avait été un peu inquiet…

… Mais des _loups-garous_ , quand même !

Tous ces psychologues prétentieux qui publiaient des livres sur la crise d'adolescence omettaient un point assez important, tout de même ! Il n'y avait aucun chapitre sur « _mon enfant fréquente des monstres aux pouvoirs surnaturels, est-ce normal ?_ ».

Le shérif était purement et simplement largué. Et quelque chose en particulier l'avait poussé, en cet instant précis, à débouler comme une furie dans la chambre de sa progéniture avachie telle une larve de limace sur son lit.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de réagir, son père était déjà assis au bord du lit, le regard sérieux.

\- Stiles, j'ai encore une question…

C'était la quinzième de la soirée.

\- Oui ? demanda patiemment Stiles, entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

\- Tous les Hale sont des loups ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Eh bien… (il passa une main sur sa nuque, tentant de dissimuler sa gêne) Cora est une _louve_?

Stiles fronça les sourcils un instant. Cora ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il de… Ah oui, bien sûr. _Cora._ Sa « fausse » petite-amie.

\- Oui, finit-il par répondre simplement, pour une fois sans s'étaler. Il n'aimait pas spécialement mentir à son père.

\- Et… ça se reproduit, les loups avec les humains ?

Stiles se leva de son lit et fit quelques pas, les mains levées, signe de sa capitulation.

\- OK, papa… On va éviter les sujets portés sur le sexe, si tu veux bien, c'est déjà assez gênant comme ça. C'est pas demain la veille que tu seras grand-père... Et rassure-toi, Cora et moi c'est… c'est terminé.

L'adolescent perçut une pointe de déception dans le regard de son père.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu aurais voulu avoir des petits-enfants loups-garous ?!

\- Non, bien sûr. Tu as toute ta vie pour ça, fils. Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché avec Cora Hale.

\- Et moi donc… marmonna Stiles.

Évidemment, il pensait plutôt à Derek.

Derek qui était aux abonnés absents depuis qu'ils avaient vaincu le Nogitsune.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, d'ailleurs, les deux hommes n'avaient eu que très peu de contact. Et chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, leurs conversations étaient restées désagréablement _professionnelles_. Ils n'avaient plus parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé le soir où Stiles avait forcé l'Alpha à l'aider à faire ses exercices de trigonométrie, et ce qui en avait résulté…

            Stiles avait perdu patience. Il en avait assez de devoir faire le premier pas et d'inciter Derek à réagir à ses avances. Qui était donc l'adulte dans ce couple improbable, hein ?

Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, le jeune homme avait espéré vivre quelques semaines comme le commun des mortels… Passer du temps avec l'homme qui faisait naïvement chavirer son cœur, apprendre à mieux le connaître… Évidemment, c'était trop demander à monsieur Ronchon.

Le shérif dut se rendre compte du changement d'humeur soudain de son fils. Il se racla la gorge, le ramenant à la réalité.

\- Stiles, ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Oui, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

Son père le scruta intensément comme s'il s'était transformé en bête de foire.

\- Relax, p'pa ! Je suis plus possédé, juste fatigué… Je vais me coucher, je pense.

\- Très bien, fit le shérif. Bonne nuit, fils.

Il se redressa et alla lui planter un baiser sur le front, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était petit. Un geste tendre qui mit un peu de baume au cœur malmené de l'adolescent.

            ::::::::

 

Deux heures plus tard, Stiles était dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts. Incapable de dormir.

Il regardait l'écran de son téléphone portable toutes les cinq minutes.

23h05.

Il soupira, puis se décida.

            **Stiles [11 :06 pm]**

             Tu dors ?

 

Il reposa son portable sur la table de chevet et attendit nerveusement.

Le sommeil allait le gagner quand son téléphone vibra. D'un geste rapide, il l'attrapa, manquant de le faire tomber et de tomber avec lui.

            **Derek [11 :39 pm]**

             Question idiote. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 

Stiles était partagé entre rire ou s'énerver. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis des jours et la première chose que Derek lui dit était qu'il était idiot. Merci bien !

Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

            **Stiles [11 :41 pm]**

             Rien de spécial. Ça va ?

 

 Ça, c'était carrément naze comme entrée en matière.

            **Derek [11 :42 pm]**

             Oui. Toi ?

 

 _Best conversation ever_! Au moins, l'Alpha lui répondait, ce qui était plutôt inédit.

            **Stiles [11 :42 pm]**

             Ça va.

 

Stiles attendit quelques minutes avant de se jeter à l'eau (et de se maudire intérieurement pour prendre encore une fois les devants… Mais c'était plus fort que lui.).

            **Stiles [11 :46 pm]**

             Tu me manques.

 

Le cœur battant, il fixa l'écran de son portable, se demandant si Derek allait s'énerver, ou tout simplement lui répondre. Les minutes s'écoulèrent pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité. Puis, soudain…

            **Derek [11 :54 pm]**

             Loft, demain, avant le crépuscule.

 

Cette fois, le cœur de l'adolescent manqua un battement.

Derek venait-il de lui donner rendez-vous ?!

 _Oh mon Dieu. Derek vient de me donner rendez-vous._ _Et y'a que lui pour caser « crépuscule » dans un sms !_

Il lui répondit un rapide « OK » avec une flopée de smileys contents avant de tout à coup perdre son sourire.

Pourquoi Derek l'invitait à venir au loft ?

Stiles douta que c'était parce qu'il lui manquait aussi. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

… Ou alors, il voulait peut-être… mettre un terme à tout _ça_. Toute leur pseudo relation qui s'approchait plus d'une _bromance_ que d'une vraie relation de couple. Quoique pour la bromance… le mot était un peu fort. Ils ne partageaient pas grand-chose, à vrai dire.

Stiles soupira, dépité. Derek voudrait surement mettre un terme à ce qui n'avait pas vraiment encore commencé entre eux.

L'appréhension lui monta à la gorge. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Pendant toutes ces semaines, il avait souffert du regard dédaigneux de l'Alpha sur lui, pour masquer les apparences. Ce _truc_ entre eux était devenu comme un secret à emporter dans la tombe. Ils avaient décidé de manière tacite et naturelle que personne ne serait au courant que Stiles avait le béguin pour l'Alpha le plus grincheux et versatile de la Côte Ouest, et que ce même Alpha avait développé un intérêt inquiétant pour l'adolescent hyperactif.

Pourquoi ne pas en parler ? C'était une bonne question.

Mais pour l'heure, Stiles devait en discuter avec quelqu'un.

Qui, à part Scott, pourrait comprendre ?

Peu rassuré, l'adolescent rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Ses rêves furent baignés de crocs et d'un regard flamboyant, cette nuit-là.

            ::::::::::

 

Il était huit heures du matin, on était dimanche et tout Beacon Hills sommeillait paisiblement. Sauf Stiles, qui tambourinait comme un forcené à la porte des McCall.

Ce fut le père de Scott qui lui ouvrit et jaugea l'adolescent d'un œil endormi.

\- Agent, fit ironiquement Stiles pour le saluer. Vous êtes encore là ?

Rafael McCall se garda bien de répondre au meilleur ami de son fils. Il lui lança plutôt une œillade agacée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stiles ? Il est huit heures du matin.

\- Il faut que je vois Scott.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas revenir plus tard ?

\- Stiles ? Un problème ?

Melissa finissait d'enfiler une robe de chambre et poussa son ex-mari pour saluer l'adolescent.

\- Je voulais juste voir Scott, c'est important… Désolé de vous déranger si tôt, s'excusa-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Important… « _important »_? Ou important sans plus ? Voulut savoir Melissa, qui lui lança un regard appuyé.

\- Non, non… important sans plus. Je dois juste dire quelque chose à Scott, rien de grave. Je… Je pouvais pas attendre.

\- OK, rentre alors. Scott est encore en train de dormir mais si tu veux…

Stiles passa comme une flèche devant les McCall en leur lançant un bref « merci » avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers.

\- …prendre un petit-déjeuner avant, tu peux… finit Melissa en secouant la tête, amusée, alors que son ex-mari l'interrogeait du regard.

Stiles fit irruption dans la chambre de Scott en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas le brusquer. Cependant, la lumière s'alluma soudain et il tomba nez à nez avec son meilleur ami qui le regardait comme s'il avait pris un voleur la main dans le sac.

\- Tu étais réveillé ?

\- Je t'ai senti arriver, répondit Scott en haussant les épaules. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui ! Arrêtez de tous me regarder comme si j'allais me transformer en psychopathe sanguinaire !... Je… je dois te parler d'un truc.

\- On est dimanche, mec… soupira Scott. Me dis pas que quelque chose de surnaturel s'est produit…

\- Non, rien de tout ça… Tu devrais t'assoir.

Avant que Scott demande pourquoi, un sourcil interrogateur relevé, Stiles l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit reculer jusqu'à son lit pour qu'il s'y assoie. Scott, curieux, obtempéra et attendit que son meilleur ami crache le morceau.

Stiles récupéra une chaise et se posa face à lui, coudes sur ses genoux, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Comment lui dire ?

\- Euh… Stiles… ?

\- J'aime Derek !

Le jeune loup s'étouffa un instant puis le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu-Quoi ? bégaya-t-il.

Stiles se leva et commença à faire les cent pas sans plus croiser le regard surpris de Scott.

\- Je sais pas comment s'est arrivé ! s'exclama-t-il en gesticulant. Ça faisait longtemps que je sentais un truc pas net quand je le regardais, tu vois ! Je me suis posé toutes les questions du monde… parce que ouais, c'est pas comme si j'étais exclusivement gay, quoi ! C'est juste lui. Son truc de loup, ça m'excite… (il pointa un doigt inquisiteur sur Scott) Et ne me juge pas ! C'est pas quelque chose que je peux contrôler ! Du coup, plutôt que d'être frustré à vie, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup et de voir comment Derek allait réagir. Je pensais vraiment qu'il allait me bouffer. Ce type est pas normal ! Effrayant, même, si tu veux mon avis ! Mais… Mais là, j'ai pas compris… Il… On… On s'est embrassé. Plusieurs fois.

Si Scott avait pu encore plus écarquiller les yeux, il l'aurait fait de bonne grâce.

Ça, pour une nouvelle…

\- Apparemment, poursuivit Stiles en cessant graduellement de gesticuler dans tous les sens, apparemment… Derek avait le même souci que moi.

\- Il t'aime ? balbutia Scott, stupéfait.

Stiles partit d'un rire jaune avant de répondre :

\- Non, évidemment que non… On parle de Derek Hale, quand même ! Non, il m'a juste dit que son loup était incontrôlable quand j'étais avec lui… Qu'il était _attiré_ par moi, en quelque sorte. Bref, il s'est passé tout un tas de trucs qui a fait qu'on a voulu tenter le coup. Non, _j'ai_ voulu tenter le coup, en fait. Et puis y'a eu cette histoire avec le Nogitsune et depuis, Derek était distant, il agissait comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé entre nous. J'ai l'impression que je l'insupporte encore plus que d'habitude… Du coup, hier soir, je lui ai envoyé un message et il m'a demandé de venir le retrouver au loft aujourd'hui, avant le début de soirée.

Stiles reprit sa respiration. Il avait débité ces paroles à une vitesse folle et Scott dut faire appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas perdre le fil de la conversation.

\- OK, alors, premièrement : c'est une bonne chose qu'il te demande de le rejoindre chez lui, non ? fit Scott, essayant de faire le tri dans toutes ces informations.

\- Justement, je pense plutôt qu'il veut tout arrêter. Je suis perdu, Scott. Je sais plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser…

Le susnommé scruta un moment Stiles tout en réfléchissant. Un large sourire finit par se dessiner sur son visage et l'hyperactif se demanda un instant si Scott l'avait cru.

\- Lydia me doit 50 dollars… lâcha-t-il, amusé.

\- Quoi ?

\- En début d'année, on a parié sur Derek et toi, avoua Scott avec une moue d'excuse. On aurait dû vous filmer, tous les deux. Ça crevait les yeux que vous vous tourniez autour dès le départ. Vous n'en aviez sans doute pas conscience, mais nous, on l'avait remarqué. Lydia était la seule à croire le contraire.

\- J'y crois pas… !

C'était au tour de Stiles d'être stupéfait.

\- Écoute, commença Scott, je ne pense pas que Derek veuille tout arrêter avec toi. Si tu veux mon avis, il était distant car il avait peur de devoir te revendiquer. C'est quelque chose d'important et de sérieux, il voulait sans doute te protéger. Te laisser le choix.

\- Me _revendiquer_? Tu veux dire… me revendiquer comme étant sa _propriété_ ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Flippant.

\- Il doit sans doute y avoir d'autres raisons, Stiles… Mais je pense que ça, ça en fait partie. Si tu veux un conseil : va le voir au loft, mais ne traîne pas trop. C'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui.

Ceci expliquait donc cela…

\- Et si finalement Derek veut vraiment tout arrêter ? s'enquit Stiles, nerveux.

\- Tu l'aimes autant que ça ? sourit Scott.

Stiles ne répondit rien.

En avoir parlé à son meilleur ami lui avait fait du bien. Le coup du pari, par contre, par sûr qu'il lui pardonne... Mais Scott était là pour le soutenir. Il avait toujours été là.

\- Dis, Scott…

\- Hum ?

\- T'en as vraiment besoin, de ces 50 dollars ? Ça pourrait pas attendre un peu avant que tout Beacon Hills soit au courant ? j'te fais l'avance si tu veux…

Scott s'esclaffa et promit de ne rien dire au même moment où Melissa entrait dans la chambre de son fils et invitait les deux garçons à descendre prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Le jeune Stilinski avait décidé de passer la journée avec Scott, histoire de se changer les idées avant le moment fatidique qu'il appréhendait énormément.

Il ne pouvait pas prédire l'humeur de l'Alpha. De ce fait, il avait passé la journée à se demander si aujourd'hui n'était pas son dernier jour d'existence. Mais il voulait faire confiance à Derek. Après tout, s'il avait voulu le tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Et puis, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Stiles se languissait de se perdre dans son regard profond. De le toucher. De l'embrasser.

_« Redescends sur Terre, Stilinski ! Il va te mettre K.O. avant même que tu fasses un geste ! »_

Stiles se demanda également pourquoi sa conscience avait la voix du coach Finstock...

            :::::::::

 

La pluie tombait dru sur la ville. Le soleil était caché par des nuages noirs, mais il ne faisait pas froid.

Pourtant, devant la porte du loft, Stiles grelottait.

Il était là depuis cinq bonnes minutes, incapable de faire un geste. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, envahi de « _et si…_ » et de « _mais…_ ».

_Fichues conjonctions de coordination._

Il se détestait de perdre autant ses moyens quand il s'agissait de Derek.

Stiles aimait gérer les situations. Il était vif d'esprit, rationnel (la plupart du temps) et courageux (ou plutôt il se donnait des coups de pieds mentaux au derrière pour faire face aux situations extrêmes). Mais là, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une midinette sans défense, aux prises des crocs du grand méchant loup (sans mauvais jeu de mots !).

La porte blindée s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter l'adolescent qui porta une main à son cœur battant la chamade.

\- Tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps ? fit Derek sur un ton neutre.

Stiles se flanqua une claque mentale. Évidemment, l'Alpha avait dû l'entendre arriver…

\- Euh… Salut, répondit-il plutôt avant de faire un pas dans le loft tandis que Derek retournait vaquer à ses occupations.

\- Tu aimes jouer avec le feu, dit Derek.

Ce n'était pas une question. Stiles le regarda, interdit.

\- La nuit est presque tombée, expliqua alors l'Alpha. C'est la pleine lune.

\- Ah euh… oui… désolé. J'étais chez Scott.

\- Enlève tes vêtements.

Stiles se sentit défaillir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ils sont trempés. Tu mets de l'eau partout.

\- Ah.

Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Non, vraiment, il n'avait aucun self contrôle quand il était devant Derek… Cependant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

La pluie battait contre les carreaux de la baie vitrée, la grande pièce était seulement éclairée par les derniers rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à transpercer les nuages noirs. L'atmosphère était moite, inquiétante. Stiles n'était pas à l'aise, tout à coup.

Derek délaissa ce qu'il était en train de faire pour se placer à quelques centimètres de l'adolescent.

D'un mouvement lent, il fit glisser sa veste trempée le long de ses bras en plantant son regard – _ce fameux regard profond,_ dans celui de Stiles, qui avait tout à coup arrêté de respirer.

L'atmosphère s'était soudain chargée d'électricité.

Derek rapprocha son visage et tout doucement, il vint effleurer ses lèvres, le gratifiant d'un baiser furtif. Stiles en était déjà au paroxysme de la surprise.

\- Tu voulais me voir, tu m'as vu, dit doucement Derek, d'une voix suave à en perdre la tête. Je vais te donner des vêtements secs, et tu vas rentrer chez toi.

Le loup allait se retourner quand Stiles le tira vers lui et emprisonna son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser avec une passion non feinte, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Derek répondit au baiser insistant du jeune homme, un peu pris de court. Stiles relâcha son visage et fit glisser ses mains sur son torse tout en approfondissant le baiser, sa langue allant à la rencontre de sa consœur d'une façon des plus sensuelles.

Derek rompit le baiser et Stiles se noya dans ses iris presque noirs tant elles étaient dilatées.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne faisait aucun effet à l'Alpha… Et cette pensée le fit esquisser un sourire insolent.

\- Tu dois rentrer chez toi, Stiles.

\- Non.

Stiles l'embrassa à nouveau, mais Derek lui attrapa les poignets pour le faire reculer.

\- Je ne plaisante pas.

\- Moi non plus, répondit-il éhontément avant de libérer ses poignets et d'attirer Derek à lui, la main sur sa nuque, lui volant une nouvelle fois le souffle.

L'Alpha n'utilisait visiblement pas sa force de loup pour repousser l'adolescent, ce qui le motiva à continuer.

\- Stiles, s'il te plait !

\- J'en envie de toi, Derek, dit-il contre ses lèvres. J'ai envie qu'on le fasse. Maintenant.

Cette fois, le loup se tendit et repoussa brusquement Stiles qui faillit tomber à la renverse.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, protesta-t-il. Rentre chez toi.

\- Je me fiche que ce soit la pleine lune ! Je te fais confiance, tu ne me feras aucun mal !

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! s'emporta Derek. Va-t'en !

\- M'en aller ? Encore ? Non, Derek. Désolé, mais c'est non. J'en ai assez de me plier à tes exigences ! Ça fait des semaines que ça dure, je commence à devenir dingue, moi ! C'est quoi le problème ? Je suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? C'est parce que je suis juste un simple humain sans intérêt ? Parce que je suis _personne_?!

\- Ne dis pas ça, marmonna le loup, regard baissé et sourcils froncés.

Derek qui baissait les yeux ? Si Stiles n'avait pas était aussi énervé, il en aurait fait une blague Carambar.

\- Alors explique-moi ! Ça me dépasse, tout ça ! C'est parce que je suis un mec ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Alors dis-moi ! Tu veux pas me revendiquer, c'est ça ?

Derek releva les yeux, étonné.

\- Comment tu… ?

\- Je me suis renseigné, fit Stiles en faisant un mouvement désinvolte de la main. Alors, c'est ça ? Explique-moi les choses clairement, et je te laisserai tranquille.

Le plus vieux soupira et sembla chercher ses mots.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-il. La revendication entre bien en ligne de compte. Si je te revendique, c'est pour la vie, Stiles. Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça. Tu es trop… jeune. Et je devrais finir par te mordre car un humain revendiqué ne peut pas rester indéfiniment dans une meute en étant _humain_ , justement. Et c'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles tout _ça_ est une très mauvaise idée. Je ne veux pas te morde. Même si j'en ai envie.

Stiles eut un mouvement de recul. Derek soupira derechef et ferma les yeux un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Quand on s'imprègne de quelqu'un, c'est tellement fort qu'on perd facilement le contrôle, expliqua-t-il. Et avec toi, j'ai du mal à laisser ma part humaine contrôler mon loup.

\- T'es pas seul dans l'histoire, Derek. Je suis là pour t'aider.

\- Si ton père n'était pas arrivé la dernière fois, j'aurais fini par te mordre ! s'écria Derek. J'étais en train de me transformer sans pouvoir rien y faire !

Stiles se rappela les griffes qui avaient couru le long de ses hanches, et le regard carnassier du loup, ce soir-là.

\- Et si tu me revendiques sans me mordre, il se passe quoi ? dit Stiles d'une petite voix.

\- Tu es marqué comme étant à moi. Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça.

\- Et si moi je le veux ?

\- Stiles, souffla Derek. C'est dangereux. D'autant plus que, je sais pas si tu avais remarqué, mais j'apporte la mort à toutes les personnes qui ont été un jour proches de moi.

\- Tu marques un point.

\- Écoute, Stiles, je ne suis pas assez égoïste et stupide pour te revendiquer et t'enlever ta liberté. Je te laisse le choix, car je tiens à toi.

\- Tu tiens à moi ?

\- J'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Tu viens de le dire, pourtant, sourit Stiles.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Ce gamin était tellement agaçant… et adorable.

\- Je choisis le danger, déclara Stiles. Tu me laisses le choix, non ? Très bien. Alors je te choisis, toi. Et tout ce que ça implique. Pour la partie morsure et transformation en loup-garou, on trouvera un moyen. Deaton doit savoir des trucs sur le sujet, j'en suis sûr. Parce que sans vouloir te vexer, je préfère rester humain, pour le moment. En attendant, sache que je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi qu'en cet instant : je te veux. C'est moi qui te revendique, là !

Un éclair déchira le ciel noir et fit trembler les fondations du loft, couvrant un instant le martèlement assourdissant de la pluie qui fouettait la façade.

Les premiers rayons de lune diaprèrent les yeux de l'Alpha.

Derek était terrifiant et beau à la fois. Les ténèbres semblaient l'envelopper et Stiles était irrémédiablement attiré par cette noirceur bestiale et terriblement fascinante.

Son choix était fait. Qu'importe le prix.

C'était Derek.

Et ça serait toujours Derek.

Face à la détermination de l'adolescent, le loup eut envie de croire que ça pouvait marcher. Qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Qu'ils trouveraient des solutions, ensemble.

Ce gamin lui faisait décidément faire tout et n'importe quoi…

Puisque Derek ne disait rien, Stiles s'avança jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur son torse.

\- S'il te plait… souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Pour seule réponse, Derek agrippa le col de son T-shirt et le traîna jusqu'au grand lit surplombé par la baie vitrée. Il poussa Stiles qui s'étala sur le dos avant de grimper à son tour sur le lit et de l'embrasser sauvagement, sans plus aucune retenue. Stiles étouffa un gémissement surpris avant d'attraper le T-shirt du loup de ses deux mains et de le lui retirer avec empressement. Il fondit sur ses lèvres tentatrices, qu'il mordit avec audace, faisant grogner Derek.

Stiles se redressa et parsema de baisers le torse musclé de Derek, agenouillé face à lui. Il se rappela tout à coup d'une chose que l'Alpha lui avait faite _ce fameux soir_ , et il se dit que s'il avait autant apprécié, Derek aimerait tout autant.

Il attrapa ses hanches et l'attira contre lui tandis que ses dents vinrent mordiller son téton droit, avant qu'une langue timide en fasse le tour. Derek se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux.

Son loup était à deux doigts de prendre le dessus, une nouvelle fois.

Tous ses muscles se tendirent, ce qui n'échappa pas à Stiles.

\- Je vais pas y arriver, fit l'Alpha entre ses crocs, tentant de réprimer ses pulsions amplifiées par la pleine lune.

\- Ne réfléchis pas, Derek. Fais-le.

Derek fut déconcerté par le calme apparent de l'adolescent, qui contrastait tout de même avec son rythme cardiaque affolé.

Parce qu'en vérité, Stiles était terrifié.

C'était sa première fois, et en plus, c'était la pleine lune. Mais il voulait tellement que ça fonctionne avec Derek, qu'il était prêt à tous les sacrifices.

Un rayon de lune transperça une nouvelle fois les nuages et éclaira un instant le visage assombri par le désir de l'Alpha.

Et à cet instant, l'humain céda sa place au loup.

Derek finit de se déshabiller en vitesse, balançant ses vêtements à travers la pièce, avant de faire subir le même sort à ceux de Stiles, qui ne put profiter du spectacle qu'une fraction de seconde.

Le loup attrapa rudement les hanches de l'adolescent, qui sentit ses griffes s'enfoncer dans sa chair, et le retourna sur le ventre.

\- Derek… Moins vite !

Stiles commençait à paniquer. Le loup était-il au moins conscient de ses gestes ? Tout allait vite. Trop vite.

Derek souleva son bassin et Stiles serra la mâchoire, prêt à avoir mal, car il se doutait que ça allait être douloureux.

Mais contre toute attente, il sentit la langue du loup tracer des sillons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et sa respiration brûlante et saccadée muer son appréhension en désir pur. Stiles gémit une nouvelle fois, rentrant sa tête dans son cou, ses doigts enserrant avec violence les draps aux couleurs sombres.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir le regarder, le toucher… Mais Derek bloquait la plupart de ses mouvements et s'appliquait à lui infliger une douce torture. Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit les crocs du loup sur sa peau, près de sa jugulaire, Stiles s'agita.

\- Derek ! s'écria-t-il. Contrôle ton loup ! Pas de morsure !

Mais Derek n'entendait rien. L'odeur de l'adolescent l'enivrait. Les battements rapides de son cœur l'hypnotisaient. Et cette nuque offerte lui donnait une envie irrépressible d'y planter ses crocs, de goûter le garçon. Littéralement. Sa soif de sang n'avait jamais été aussi intense, aussi forte. Les yeux fermés, il s'avachit un peu plus sur Stiles pour qu'il cesse de gigoter. Il lapa avec avidité la base de son cou et lentement… très lentement… Ses crocs percèrent la peau sensible et le sang coula paresseusement.

Stiles étouffa un cri de douleur. La morsure n'était certes pas brutale, mais plutôt brûlante. Un centimètre de plus, et elle serait irrémédiable.

L'adolescent était pris au piège, il ne pouvait pas bouger, le loup était trop fort. Alors, il enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Derek, dont les mains agrippaient les draps de chaque côté de son visage, et il serra fort. Aussi fort qu'il put.

\- Derek ! supplia Stiles qui sentait les larmes monter tant la morsure était douloureuse, comme e _mpoisonnée_. Ne fais pas ça ! Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu peux te contrôler ! T'as pas besoin de me mordre, je suis déjà à toi… S'il te plait !... Derek !

Stiles laissa échapper un sanglot qu'il ne put contenir, ce qui sembla réveiller l'Alpha. Il sentit ses crocs sortir subitement de sa chair et vit le sang goutter sur les draps.

Stiles soupira, à demi soulagé.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, Derek le força à se redresser sur ses genoux en le tirant par les cheveux, plaquant son dos contre son torse. Et passa une main aventureuse le long de son flanc, faisant frissonner d'appréhension Stiles, perdu entre douleur, désir et peur. A son grand soulagement, il remarqua que les mains de Derek étaient dépourvues de griffes. Il sentit des lèvres chaudes embrasser son cou, sucer la chair sensible et endolorie par les crocs d'un loup affamé. Derek semblait avoir repris le contrôle.

Ses doigts vinrent s'enrouler sur le sexe de l'adolescent qui rejeta la tête en arrière et se cambra en gémissant, encore et encore, alors que l'Alpha s'attelait consciencieusement à cette caresse intime.

Sentant que Stiles approchait dangereusement du point de non-retour, Derek délaissa sa tâche et attrapa le menton du garçon d'une main pour atteindre ses lèvres qu'il embrassa langoureusement, laissant sa victime pantelante, haletante.

Stiles sentit d'abord une douce chaleur s'insinuer entre ses lèvres, et les muscles de Derek se tendre contre lui.

Tout à coup, Derek était en lui. Ils gémirent à l'unisson, bouche contre bouche, le loup attendant que l'humain s'habitue à sa présence. Stiles pensa un instant que ça aurait dû être beaucoup plus douloureux. _Extrêmement plus douloureux_ , même. Mais il n'était parcouru que de vagues de plaisir, comme si la présence de Derek en lui était chose coutumière. Comme si leurs corps avaient été faits pour s'imbriquer le plus naturellement du monde, de la manière la plus douce qui soit.

Il sentit Derek se retirer lentement pour mieux s'enfoncer en lui, faisant crier Stiles de pure extase. C'était tellement bon.

Le loup recommença ainsi pendant quelques coups de reins encore, avant de toucher un point particulièrement sensible en lui, qui le fit se cambrer un peu plus et l'emmena tout droit au septième ciel. Tout son corps se tendit, et il laissa mourir un geignement au bord de ses lèvres alors qu'il était terrassé par le plus puissant et le plus érotique des orgasmes qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

À bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber à quatre pattes. Derek se retira un instant et le fit s'allonger sur le dos. Stiles put enfin croiser son regard noir de désir, presque bestial. Une fine pellicule de sueur luisait sur son torse faiblement éclairé par les rayons de lune. Derek se pencha pour l'embrasser avec passion en même temps qu'il attrapait ses cuisses, invitant Stiles à crocheter ses jambes autour de sa taille. Et sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres, il le pénétra une nouvelle fois et engagea des va-et-vient rigoureux, toujours plus profonds.

Leurs gémissements et leurs halètements emplirent le loft et couvrirent le martèlement de la pluie qui continuait à tomber dru au-dehors.

Stiles attrapa le visage de Derek, lui offrit un baiser chaste et se noya dans ses iris.

\- Revendique-moi… souffla-t-il.

Derek plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes jusqu'à ce que les deux manquent de souffle, accélérant ses coups de reins avant de mordre férocement la lèvre inférieure de l'adolescent et de grogner tandis qu'il était terrassé à son tour par la jouissance.

Essoufflés et en sueur, les deux hommes se regardèrent, savourant ce moment d'intimité. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, en cet instant. Il n'y avait qu'eux, et la pleine lune pour seul témoin.

Derek lapa la lèvre meurtrie de Stiles avant de lentement se retirer et s'allonger à côté de lui. Il l'attira contre lui en ramenant les couvertures sur ceux et Stiles s'endormit presque aussitôt d'un sommeil profond, sans rêves.

            :::::::::::::::

 

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque Stiles émergea.

Il s'étira en grimaçant. Tous ses muscles étaient endoloris, sans compter cette migraine lancinante et la morsure qui le brûlait encore. Il y porta ses doigts pour inspecter cette blessure de guerre. Le sang avait coagulé et les petites plaies ne semblaient pas bien profondes.

Il se redressa avec prudence avant de se laisser retomber sur le dos.

_Bon sang, quel mal de chien !_

Derek n'était pas là et Stiles était trop fatigué et ankylosé pour partir à sa recherche. Il rêvait juste d'une bonne douche bien chaude…

Il soupira et se remémora la nuit passée en esquissant un sourire comblé.

Il avait fait l'amour avec un loup-garou. Ouaip, ça aurait pu être le début d'une mauvaise blague… Mais c'était tout sauf une mauvaise blague.

Derek et lui… Ça avait été tendu, tout de même. Et très bizarre. Un peu plus et l'Alpha le transformait en loup pour de bon. Stiles frissonna à ce souvenir. Il comprenait maintenant l'ampleur du mot « _dangereux_ » que Derek s'évertuait à lui répéter.

Est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils feraient l'amour, Stiles devrait prier pour que Derek ne perdre pas le contrôle ?

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Stiles sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Derek était au pied du lit et le regardait avec intensité.

Il sortait visiblement de la douche, ses cheveux étaient encore humides, mais il était habillé.

Les joues de Stiles s'empourprèrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. C'était carrément _bizarre_ de regarder Derek dans les yeux après ce qu'ils avaient _fait_ la nuit passée.

\- Euh… Ça va, bredouilla-t-il en le gratifiant d'un sourire faussement décontracté.

Derek vint s'assoir près de lui et lui tendit un verre.

\- Bois. C'est de l'aspirine.

Stiles ramena les couvertures sur lui pour couvrir sa nudité, ce qui fit sourire le loup. Il attrapa le verre d'eau et avala cul sec le médicament. Derek en profita pour examiner rapidement la morsure qu'il avait faite à l'hyperactif.

\- Désolé pour ça, s'excusa-t-il.

Il semblait en colère. Mais pas contre Stiles, pour une fois.

\- C'est rien, dit Stiles. Tu m'as pas arraché la gorge, c'est un bon début, non ?

Derek attrapa son menton et passa son pouce sur sa lèvre fendue.

\- En effet, répondit-il.

\- Ça, par contre, tu aurais pu éviter… bougonna Stiles, en rapport à sa lèvre meurtrie.

Derek se pencha et l'embrassa furtivement.

\- C'est la marque de ma revendication, dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner. La douleur, ça va ?

\- Sur une échelle d’un à dix ? Je dirais sept. J'ai mal partout ! s'exclama Stiles faisant mine d'être en colère. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur alors que j'ai rien senti hier soir ?!

\- J'ai aspiré ta douleur.

\- Oh… Euh… Merci, alors. Je suppose… ? T'aurais peut-être dû t'en abstenir, histoire que mon corps s'habitue plus rapidement, j'sais pas, moi… !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et enleva le verre des mains de Stiles, le posa à même le sol et alors que l'adolescent déblatérait il ne savait quoi, il l'attrapa par la taille et le renversa sur le dos, bloquant ses hanches avec ses cuisses.

\- Tu veux qu'on recommence ? fit Derek, flanqué de son sourire carnassier qui en disait long. La manière conventionnelle me va aussi, poursuivit-il d'un ton ironique.

Il se pencha et vint lécher et embrasser la peau sensible de son cou, jusqu'à la clavicule. Stiles se dit alors qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'une telle chose. Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux sombres du loup et les lui tira doucement. Derek fit onduler son bassin contre celui de Stiles, qui ferma les yeux, la respiration de plus en plus spasmodique. Il était si sensible, et c'était si bon…

Il passa ses mains entre leurs deux corps et agrippa la ceinture du jeans que portait Derek.

À peine l'avait-il désanglé qu'une sonnerie de portable retentit dans la pièce. Stiles se redressa subitement, manquant de faire perdre l'équilibre à Derek.

\- Merde ! s'écria-t-il.

Il tenta de se dépêtrer des draps _et_ de Derek et partit à la recherche de son téléphone. Nu et grimaçant à chaque nouveau pas, il finit par mettre la main dessus tandis que Derek le regardait d'un air amusé, assis contre le dos du lit.

\- Allo ! s'exclama Stiles, haletant.

_« Stiles ! J'essaie de te joindre depuis hier soir ! Où es-tu, nom de Dieu ?! »_

\- Salut p'pa… Je suis chez Derek, tout va bien ! Je… j'avais plus de batterie !

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez Hale ? »_

Oups.

\- Euuuuh… Eh bah…

_« Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Mais à l'avenir, ne sors pas quand c'est la pleine lune, tu m'entends ? Rentre immédiatement à la maison !... Oh, et tu es privé de sortie, bien entendu. »_

\- Quoi ?!

Mais le shérif avait déjà raccroché.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek, qui se contenta de le regarder avec un air désagréablement triomphant.

\- Tu devrais y aller, finit-il par dire, soudain plus sérieux.

\- Mouais.

Le plus jeune récupéra rapidement ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout et les enfila en grimaçant. Il avait _vraiment_ besoin d'une douche.

Quand il fut prêt, il reporta son attention sur le loup.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Non.

_Chassez le naturel…_

\- Je vais quand même le faire, s'agaça Stiles. J'aimerais… J'aimerais passer du temps avec toi. Plus de temps. Tu veux bien ?

Derek soupira, visiblement ennuyé.

Ce type avait vraiment un souci dans sa tête…

\- Je t'ai revendiqué, Stiles. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est en « couple ».

Il avait mimé les guillemets ( _le salaud !)._

Stiles perdit l'éclat de malice dans ses yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il hésitait entre la déception et la vexation.

\- Je passerai te voir ce soir chez toi, capitula le loup.

L'adolescent lui lança une moue étonnée puis un sourire radieux fendit son visage. Derek secoua la tête, blasé, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La bonne humeur de ce gosse était contagieuse, à son grand désespoir.

Stiles récupéra sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie avant de vite faire demi-tour, d'attraper Derek par le col de son T-shirt et de l'embrasser rapidement puis de s'en aller.

La tornade Stiles était enfin partie.

Et Derek se dit que leur relation n'allait pas être de tout repos, faisant écho aux pensées du plus jeune, qui songea exactement à la même chose tandis qu'il démarrait le moteur de sa Jeep.

Ils étaient au moins d'accord sur ce point-là...

Pour l'heure, ne restait à Stiles plus qu'à inventer une histoire pour justifier la présence de sa morsure beaucoup trop visible sur son cou, et sa lèvre fendue. Son père se ferait un plaisir de l'interroger là-dessus, tout shérif qu'il était.

Et bien évidemment, le shérif Stilinski finit par découvrir le pot aux roses, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

            **FIN.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ces 4 OS incroyablement niais et mal écrits. Pour ma défense, c'était mes premiers Sterek, publiés en 2014.  
> Mais j'assume ! ;)


End file.
